I Have Become What I Hate the Most
by NachtLilitu
Summary: As she looked at the deserted land she contemplated about how she became this awful being. How she was once a spirited you girl and now she was no better than him. She had become the one thing she hated the most.
1. Memories of the First Encounter

Title: Memories of the First Encounter

A/N: I don't own DBZ and this will be the first and last time that I write that for this story (if I do more that is). I just got back into reading fic's and thought that I have a lot of spare time at school so why not? Also, a lot of this will be flashbacks of what has happened in the past, but trust me; you'll know what's going on in the present and what's in the past. Now, onto the first chapter!!

A slender female figure with a tail swaying side to side stood outside what had just been known as Krote, the last city to be destroyed on the planet Karwithea. A gust of wind fell upon the land, stirring up dust and small particles of debris. The figures striking blue hair flew back with the wind, lightly waving in the wind. Cerulean eyes scanned the horizon admiring her work of destruction. With a familiar smirk she narrowed her eyes, 'what a waste of time. Pathetic planet', she thought to her self. Her tail swished angrily. Turning on her heals the woman made her way back to the pod that she had arrived in only two days prior.

The space pod, oh how she hated her most recent invention. The contraption was small, cramped, and anything but comfortable. Her invention had been for short trips, not one's that lasted weeks on end or more. The metallic door opened and with a flop the female sat down. As the door closed upon her to trap her in she frowned. What had become of her? She was once a free going spirited girl. Now all that was left of her was an empty shell. Taking one last look at the deserted land she realized that the land that had just been purged reflected how she felt on the inside. Burned, tortured, shattered, but most of all hollow.

A voice disrupted her mournful thinking, "Lieutenant, we are awaiting your command to commence course back to Planet Cold, Sir". The voice was deep and raspy. Oh how he reminded her of _him_. Never would she let anyone know how much she had missed him. Putting her feelings aside she tapped her scouter and gave the conformation to head back.

Resting her head on the seat she closed her eyes sighing loudly. 'Three months…why did this infernal planet have to be so damn far away?' Taking the scouter off her mind wandered again to think of him against her will. She had always blocked him out of her thoughts, especially after their last encounter years ago. Drifting into a deep sleep she began to think about the first day _they _had met.

Dream/Flashback

The world had been informed one year ago by a white alien that Earths destruction would come if they did not surrender themselves. Naturally the planet refused the 'terrorists' antics and then began the arms race to produce weapons that would protect the people of Earth. Even though the top scientists produced many weapons, they were no match for the Saiyans strength and unusual fighting abilities and Earth was defeated quickly.

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Ruble was coming down on her from all sides. Capsule Corp. was falling in a heap. The blue haired vixen ran as fast as her slender legs would carry her. Turning right and left down various doorways and corridors, the scientist avoided the falling ruble, trying desperately to find a suitable hiding spot to avoid the monster coming after her. Turning down the main corridor of the building the scientist looked behind her to catch a glimpse of her soon to be captor and did not have time to dodge the metal, furniture, and sheet rock falling right in front of her. Screaming she fell to the ground under the ruble her last image was a short saiyan reaching for her with a devilish grin.

Awaking suddenly the scientist shot up immediately regretting the decision as all the blood rushed to her head. Placing a hand up to her head to steady herself and her vision she took the liberty of observing her surroundings. She was in a large metal room with no windows and no doors, a lone small light was on the ceiling, yet it flickered. Along with her were all the top scientists of Earth, but she seemed to be the only one awake or even alive. The conclusion was made that the white alien had wanted Earth's finest intelligence to work for him and were the only ones who evaded death. Realizing the she was one of the last of her kind she brought her knees closer to her, wrapping her arms around them and silently cried.

Her misery was cut short by a tall thick saiyan picking her up roughly and started to walk towards the door. She didn't put up a fuss; she was to overcome by sadness and hatred. The blue haired scientists hung limply over the saiyan's shoulder not paying any attention to where she was going.

The saiyan stopped in front of a large set of steel doors and pounded on them, sending a rumbling throughout the hallway. Opening the doors, she was carried into a white room. Looking around in her surroundings she noticed that everything in her sight was white. Walls, ceiling, floor, furniture, no color at all, and after deciding that the room was not worth investigating any further she tried to turn around. But the grip on her was to strong.

The burly saiyan walked up to Frezia and threw the blue haired girl to the floor. Snapping her head up quickly to look at the offending man she made quick use of her sharp tongue, "You son of a bitch! You didn't have to chuck me to the ground like I just poisoned you!" Opening her mouth to reveal another onslaught of disgraceful words she was stopped by a booming laugh. Turning around quickly she stood up preparing to run. Above her in nothing but a white chair was that white alien she had seen a year ago on a video message about Earths destruction. The scientist scrunched her face in disgusts, damn how had she not seen how revolting that thing could be?

"My, my Vegeta. You were right; she is a spit-fire" a sinister grin spreading across his face, Frezia then continued, "How delightful she will be as a permanent resident". Still glaring at the creature, she finally took notice of whom the ugly alien was speaking to. Doing a double take, she noticed that this was the same disgusting saiyan that had captured her on Earth; finally she had a name to place with the bastard. Small frame, same smirk that sent chills up her spine, and he just **had **to be glaring right at her with the same smirk. Again the vile white alien spoke, "Tell me my dear, are you not the famous Bulma Briefs". Slowly she returned her gaze to Frezia, "So what if I am? What use is it to you", straightening her pose and holding her head high she continued, "And what exactly would you want from her" she questioned again. The reply that she got was not one that she was expecting to hear, "Well, if I must say, I am her new master. She now currently belongs to be and will work for me. As well as she is the last Earthling and I wish to know if I should kill you where you stand or let you live", Frezia finished while rising and forming a small ki blast at the tip of his out stretched finger.

Bulma panicked, breathing rapidly she turned around and ran for the door. Frezia laughing in amusement decided to play with her. 'Almost to the door, get there and your safe' she kept telling herself. Frezia let some small ki blasts pointed near her to send sparks flying, but nothing to harm her. She was almost at the door when she skidded to a halt right in front of Frezia. With a shriek she fell backwards from the momentum and landed with a thud on the floor. Shaking in fear, she could hear him kneeling down in front of her, yet she refused to meet his gaze. A white stretched out finger lifted her head up by her chin. She saw nothing but sheer amusement in his eyes and a grin on his face. "Now why would you want to run away? You must not be what I'm looking for. To bad, you are such a pretty thing to look at. Maybe I will keep you as a toy, what do you think Vegeta?" Horror was written over her face. Mustering up enough courage to end her life she slapped him in the face, "You sick son of a bitch! How dare you talk to me that way, Bulma Briefs, Earth's finest and top scientists. I will do no such thing as 'service' you when and where you want it! I am NOT something to own!" With a grin Frezia rose muttering, "Very tempting indeed", and walked back to his seat.

Sitting down in his overly fluffy chair he hissed, "You Bulma Briefs are _mine_, I own you and you will work for me. My planet is primitive and we need technological advancements to conquer planets. That is where you come in and will provide necessary machinery that I demand. Now, Vegeta, take our lovely 'guest' to her new living quarters". The short saiyan had no problem in showing his displeasure about having to show her around the compound. Stalking passed Bulma with a menacing glare he walked towards the large doors and opened them. Turning to see what was taking the Earthling so long, he found her right where she had been originally. "Woman" he growled out, frustrated that she was delaying his training even further than Frieza had.

"Like hell I'm going with you! You're the one that brought me here, you were about to kill me!" Bulma screeched at him and moved further away from him. "I'm about to do just that if you don't get your ass in gear" came the reply as he burned holes into her. "You do not have to worry Bulma dear. Vegeta will not harm you unless you give him a sound reason to. Besides, you should get use to him as he will be the one you will go to for any reason. Unless that is, you would rather come to me", Frezia chuckled from both the interaction with Vegeta and the gasp that she let out at the mere thought of coming to him for something. Without a second thought Bulma scurried towards the door and a very pissed off.

Hearing Frezia's laughter as the doors shut behind them Bulma started to follow Vegeta who had kindly left her in a rush. "Hey w-wait" Bulma called out nervously and trailed after Vegeta. Roughly being shoved to the ground he spat at her, "Look here you worthless excuse of a living being. You will never come to me for help, questions, or anything of the sort, absolutely nothing. You are a waste of my time, I should be training and you're preventing me from doing just that. Now get out of my sight before I get blast you", with that said he turned on his heels and walked down the hallways making a right turn out of Bulma's sight. Trying to calm her breathing from her near death experience for the second time that day Bulma decided that from now on she could count on no one but herself. Saiyan's in particular, but more importantly Vegeta.

End Dream/Flashback

Startled from her sleep Bulma's eyes snapped open to the loud sound of the computers voice, "WARNING! WARNING!!! Impact in five….four….three….two….one…." Bulma had no time to brace herself for the unconventional landing. With a jolt the pod collided with Planet Cold causing a football size crater. Dust and dirt shot into the air at high altitudes over the docking port. The dust settled and still there was no sign of the passenger. Workers started to approach the dent in the ground to see a lone pod still unopened. One mechanic ventured down into the giant hole and cautiously moved forward. As he was about to touch the pod, the top opened and the female being emerged clad in Cold's warrior outfit of black spandex and a female purple tunic of armor. Crawling out of the pod, a dirty, bloody, and angry Bulma shot the mechanic in the chest with a beam. Muttering something about stupid Karpathians, Bulma walked out of the hole her pod had just created. Over coming the peak, she turned around; a white ball formed in the palm of her hand and shot the pod and the body again to incinerate them both. "Lieutenant, what happened" questioned Ruta, one of her companions on the mission.

"How the hell should I know that? It doesn't matter, the damn thing no longer exists" Bulma growled out to the violet haired warrior. Ruta was at best what Bulma considered a friend. She learned her first night on Planet Cold never to trust anyone. Ruta had violet hair, orange complexion complete will gills. She was one of the Zorathins from the Orion galaxy. They were a strong race, specializing in water combat. Ruth and Bulma met in training ten years ago and have since then gone on every purging mission together, trained together, and even lived near each other. "You are dismissed Ruta, remember that we have training in the morning" Bulma said to her and headed for Frezia to report the status of the mission and give him a brief overview.

Going through the compound was never an easy feat, but to Bulma it was just like home. She had accepted quite quickly that the other scientists were killed because they did not product results fast enough for the tyrant, and that her beloved Earth was destroyed minutes after leaving the planet. After a long walk across the base she arrived at Frezia's throne room and walked in unannounced. Strolling in Bulma witnessed Frezia communicating with another warrior on a screen on the wall. The conversation stopped abruptly and he turned around to look at the intruder. With the communication screen visible she saw a face she hadn't seen in eight long years.

So what do you all think? I have been thinking about doing this for a while, though now that I'm actually writing it it's a lot harder than I expected. Please let me know what you think. If anyone wants to be a beta reader than let me know. I'd be more than happy. Two minds are better than one! Hopefully I will have the second chapter up soon.


	2. Home Coming Arrangements and More Dreams

A/N: Look at the first chapter for the disclaimer! Yes, sorry this is an AU fic!

Chapter 2: Home Coming Arrangements and more Dreams

Bulma gasped at who she saw on the teleprompter, it was him. He who she had not seen in eight years and still it seemed like yesterday. That same scowl that some how she had adopted, same scratchy sexually appealing voice, and of course is damn good looks. "I-I" Bulma stuttered, she couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm sorry my lord. I did not realize that you were in the middle of something. I shall come back at a later time with information on Karwithea" the stuttering female managed to get out. Freezia noticed her uncomfortably with seeing Vegeta. He could only think that it was their last interaction that was making her feel such a way. Grinning with delight Freezia waved his hand, "Nonsense Bulma. I want to hear everything about it", turning towards the screen, "Vegeta we will continue this conversation later. You had also better make your trip back a quick one. The new recruits are in desperate need of a tournament and things just wouldn't be the same without the 'Prince' to battle against". Vegeta grunted on the screen and then went black.

"Now my dear, please come sit", Freezia beckoned motioning to come forward. Sitting down Bulma had already come forward and kneeled on one knee. 'At least when I was human I didn't have to bow to this disgusting creature' the thought raced through her mind as she kneeled down grimacing at the pain shooting through her leg. Rising she began, "Planet Karwithea is completely purged and there were no problems. No life forms remain. All valuable material is currently being sorted in the stocks." "Well done! You get better and more efficient with each one you go on my dear. You are rapidly becoming an equal to Vegeta in your sufficiency", Freezia praised. Bulma vividly flinched at the mention of his name causing Freezia to laugh. "My dear, what seems to be troubling you? It isn't Vegeta is it? Oh come now, it wasn't _that _bad was it?" Tensing every muscle Bulma neglected to comment. "Anyways, go and get yourself cleaned up. You smell just like the monkeys. So un-lady like for someone such as your self. I will hear more of your mission tonight at dinner which you will accompany me" Freezia continued and dismissed Bulma.

Strolling out of the room Bulma headed straight for the Elite warrior residence hall. Placing her hand on a screen outside her door a laser scanned her prints and opened. Walking in Bulma she was greeted with a computerized welcome and recent updates. She quickly undress, leaving her battered clothes on the floor and walked into the bathroom. The room sensed her entrance, turned on the lights, and started the water flow in the tub. Coming up to the counter Bulma stared at herself in the mirror. Desperately she tried to remember what she had looked like before her change. Her frame was more muscular, with toned abs just as the rest of her body was sculpted but still held her womanly features. 'I guess that's one good thing that happened. I finally got my body in shape' she thought. Smirking at herself she thought back about to whom she had seen on the teleprompter, Vegeta. He was coming back. These last eight years had been so pleasant, for he wasn't around. Now all of that was going to be ruined in a matter of weeks. She pounded her fist into the countertop in frustration looking at the cracks in the marble. Sighing she stepped away from the counter and stepped into the tube.

Sliding down so that only her head was above the hot water, she sighed and relaxed in the regenerative liquid. Steam rose in light whiffs, sucking in air Bulma slid all the way under to get her hair right. Freezia was right, she did smell awful. Coming back up for air, she pushed the execs water out of her hair and reached for the shampoo. Opening to top the wonderful smell of jasmine and mint filled her nostrils. Lathering her hands she massaged her head then washed it out. Looking at the water it was full of dirt, dust and debris just form her hair. Scrunching her nose in disgust she drained the water and refilled it with hot again. Deciding that she had plenty of time to relax before dinner Bulma rested her head on a small pillow and closed her eyes. Again her mind began to drift towards Vegeta. It seemed to be doing a lot of that lately and it infuriated her. Finally giving in she let her imagination take her way back to when she and Vegeta finally became 'comfortable' with each other.

Flashback

It had been six months and Bulma was becoming quite useful to the Cold planet. Her first invention had been the scouter of which every warrior on planet Cold appreciated. Freezia had wanted such a tool to make his warriors fights easier and also to upload knowledge on the planet they were on. As a little added bonus Bulma put in a recorder so that the fighting style would be on file and there for could be studied later on and their fighting techniques integrated in their own. Because of this, Freezia's warriors would be well rehearsed in various fighting styles when battling other planets.

Bulma had become accustomed on the new planet, knowing finally where everything was. She hand Vegeta had been spending more time together as well, seeing as her living quarters where right next to his. At night she would usually venture over to converse in small conversations. Mostly they talked about each others past or Bulma inquiring about Vegeta's missions which she found exhilarating. To her Vegeta wasn't all that bad when you got to know him, and she greatly enjoyed his company. When he wanted to he could actually be civil and almost nice.

To Vegeta the annoying girl that he had caught months ago had grown on him. Seeing as Freezia gave him the task of 'taking care' of her, he put it to good use. Daily he demanded that she fix the GR for him and although she verbally put up a fight she always did what he asked. Over the months Vegeta had grown accustomed her to presence and enjoyed it most of the time. Taking a stab to his pride and against the will of his elder caretaker he had let Bulma have access to his private quarters. Access to his room was something that only she and Nappa had to privilege of and Nappa didn't want her to have. Since Bulma had arrived, Vegeta was quite fond of the girl and even learned from her. He learned how to relax and have enjoyment in the time that he wasn't training. By allowing the blue haired vixen access to his room she made a nightly appearance, and demanded that Vegeta do nothing but relax.

Vegeta found this humorous, that some weak earthling was demanding him around as if she owned him. It all started out as a bet she had made. If he were to relax at night and spend time with her for a month she would in return make no comments about what he wanted done to the GR and would put them at top priority for a month. Humoring her he allowed the game to go on, seeing as he couldn't turn down a challenge, even so minute as this one. Every night she would come over in her 'pajamas' as she called them, and they would watch movies most of the time or they would talk about what their life had been like before Freezia, and what they were to do when he was finally gone. This is when Bulma learned of Vegeta's tragic past and knowing full well that she would never have to strength of a saiyan silently vowed to herself that she would do anything in her power to help the saiyans destroy Freezia. She learned that even though the saiyans were a blood thirsty race and could be barbaric, they were not destroying planets on their own; they had been given orders to do so or lose their life.

Bulma knew that she should not be fond of Vegeta, who in their right mind would. But she couldn't help herself from being attracted to the small saiyans. Besides, she had always found herself attracted to the bad boys; she was to Yamcha before she found out his true colors. Even after the month long bet had been over, their nightly get together did not stop.

Bulma strolled into Vegeta's room, flopping down on the couch and looked around. His room was so bare, only plain furniture and bare walls where visible. Bulma had designed a TV, stereo, and video devices soon after their bet and installed them in his room. Finally taking notice that there were no noises in the apartment she called out, "Vegeta? Are you here?" No answer she decided to search for him, maybe he had not heard her. She ventured into his bedroom, seeing a huge bed on the opposite side of the room. Walking over to the bed she stoked her fingertips along the fabric, "silk" she said. "Yes, and you will do well not to touch it" came Vegeta's voice from behind her. Startled, Bulma whipped around to meet Vegeta's eyes. "You're late" was the only reply he got. "You are not my mother woman. I wish to take a long bath so leave unless you want to join me", Vegeta spoke in a deep erotic voice, moving towards her. "Uhh…No-no that's ok. I'll just go out and wait for you", Bulma rushed out of the bedroom and flung herself onto the couch trying to steady her breath.

When Vegeta finally emerged from the bedroom he did not see Bulma anywhere. Shrugging his shoulders he returned to his bedroom and retired for the night. He did not notice that Bulma was fast asleep on his couch until later that night he left a feminine creature join him in his bed. Smirking he knew that he should not take advantage of her but he could not help himself. He knew full well that Bulma would wake in the middle of the night and crawl into his bed, thinking that it was her own. Though how could he resist a beautiful woman crawling into his bed. Bulma, to dazed to notice a sculpted man in her bed, snuggled closely towards it because of its warmth. Sighing loudly she drifted off to sleep. Grinning Vegeta wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him he smelled her. She always smelled like mint and chocolate to him. Taking in another breath he too fell asleep, thinking of what the morning would bring.

Bulma had hardly seen Vegeta in the coming weeks. Assuming the he was embarrassed about her sleeping in his bed with him she paid it no further attention. Embarrassed greatly herself she made it a point not to go over every night as well. The only time that she saw Vegeta was when he was in the GR waiting for her to come and fix something. There were only two places she had been the entire month, it was always to the gravity room and then back to her lab or her own room to make more damn upgrades for it. The gravity was her latest completed invention being used. To the other warriors, it was a blissful vacation from the saiyans for they trained night and day in the machine. Vegeta of course was the only one not impressed with it. He was the one always barging into her lab or room at all hours of the day and night demanding that she fix her "worthless piece of metal" that had just been broken or mutilated into some odd metallic sculpture.

Currently she was working on figuring out the miss calculations on what she would call the rejuvenation tank. Bulma felt the ground shudder violently and a loud explosion, interrupting her work. Sighing loudly she knew exactly what it was. _HE _had done it again. Always, always, ALWAYS blowing up the GR and then thinking that she had another one to pop out of thin air to replace it. Taking a belt of tools she headed down to the training area. Opening the door to go outside where the GR was, she started her triad at the saiyans, "Vegeta, I swear to kami himself if you break that damn thing one more…" but she stopped suddenly in horror.

There was no GR in sight, just a heap of dirt and metal. Bulma ran towards where the GR had previously stood, jumping on top of the heap she busied her hands with throwing what pieces of debris she could away. "VEGETA! Oh my god, Vegeta where are you" Bulma exclaimed getting deeper and deeper in the pile. Another saiyan named Nappa came out onto the training grounds to investigate the loud noise and found a very hysterical Bulma screaming, crying, and immersed in a pile of metal. Knowing full well that it was his Prince that she was looking for he confronted the girl, "What the hell did you do" Nappa screamed at the girl, rushing over he picked her up and threw her away from the rubble. He allowed himself the pleasure of searching for Vegeta in the midst of the mess. Nappa easily found a very unconscious Vegeta and slung him over his shoulder heading straight for the medical ward.

Vegeta was bleeding profusely, internal bleeding was a must and it was visible that bones had been broken. Ribs looked broken as Vegeta had shallow breathing; at least one led was broken alongside his right knee ligaments torn. "No, don't take him to the medical unit; he won't get the proper care there. Come with me", Bulma said as she jumped in the way of the overly tall saiyan. "You were the one who did this, get out of the way before I dispose of you at once" was the reply and he continued towards his destination. Bulma followed the man with her eyes, glaring at him, "You think I DID THIS!" Bulma spat out in disbelief, chuckling a bit she continued, "You dolt, who is the one that built the damn thing, who is the one that always fixes it when you thick headed saiyans break it, who is the one that makes upgrades for it? ME! Now don't you dare accuse me of doing this when you know full well that Vegeta always breaks the GR" taking a breath she calmed herself, "He must have over done it. Now, you will do as I say and bring him to my laboratory. I have a machine that will do a far superior job than that medical ward". Nappa stopped in his tracks, turning around to glare menacingly at the offending woman, no one would dare speak to him like that if they were still on Vegetaseii. "You had better be right woman, or else it will be your life that will pay the consequences", Nappa knew full well that she was not the perpetrator but the one who was slung over his shoulder. After becoming Vegeta's caretaker from birth, he just wanted to get the younger saiyan safe and full recovered in no time at all.

Bulma smiled and quickly led Nappa through the compound to her laboratory. When they arrived she pointed to a metal object that stood from floor to ceiling. The front portion was made of glass so that you could see inside. Opening the glass front, Nappa put Vegeta in and stepped back watching the blue haired vixen attach a mask onto the Prince's face and a few electrodes onto his chest, sides and forehead. Bulma stepped back closing the machine, entering some data on the control panel and pressed a green button. Stepping back Bulma held her breath as she hoped that her invention would work. Exhaling as a blue liquid fill up the compartment, she smiled and turned to Nappa, "It's working, and he should be fine in a day or so depending on how severe his injuries are" she spoke softly. Crossing his arms to mimic Vegeta, Nappa gruffly spoke, "you will inform me immediately when he is fully recovered" and stalked out of the lab.

For the next few hours Bulma continued on some mathematical equations to figure out how she could modify the tank to be able to adapt to different species put into it with out causing cross-contamination and possibly mutations. Every hour though she made sure the come back and observe how Vegeta's progress was doing and made some remarks on a sheet of paper. Standing in front of him, she observed his flawless body. Starting from his hair she worked her way down. Even in the fluid his hair stood up in a flame like resemblance, 'I wonder if it's soft' she thought to herself. Coming down to his face she recognized the all too familiar scowl wondering if it was permanently stuck there. Her eyes trailed down his torso, not an inch of fat and perfectly sculpted as was the rest of his body. Bulma laughed and covered her face, "God, what would you think if you knew how I was gawking at your body like this" she spoke to the unconscious man before her. 'Ludicrous, now I'm speaking to someone who isn't conscious', Bulma thought to herself. Walking back over to her table she continued to work on her project at hand or else fear the wrath of Freezia for not having an invention completed on time. The next morning she woke dried saliva on the side of her face and sore from falling asleep on her work table. Washing her face in a sink near by she checked on Vegeta again to see that he was almost fully healed and then went to go and get some breakfast.

Vegeta slowly lifted his eyes still feeling drowsy. Looking around he vaguely knew where he was but everything he saw was blue. Taking a closer look he realized that was a in a contraption unknown to him. Unsure of the amount of danger he was in he began to power up to destroy his cell. A female figure jumped in front of the glass to look him dead in the eye. "If you destroy my new invention Vegeta, so help me Kami, when you get out and are still in your weakened state I will make sure to kill you" she yelled. Immediately he recognized Bulma and stopped powering up, yet his eye contact with her never faltered. "Now hold on a second, I'll get you out" Bulma cooed and pushed a red button to her right. The fluid drained quickly and the glass door opened. Vegeta stepped out, taking off the mask and ripping off the electrodes, "Woman, if you EVER speak to me like that again I swear you won't make it ten feet from where you stand" he snarled while walking towards her. From living on planet Cold there were two things that she had gotten use to, sexual advances on a daily basis and threats from Vegeta. "Now you listen hear Vegeta, I did you a favor by healing you, don't you dare go and threaten me when I could have left you to die underneath the remains of the gravity room" she spat back with equal intensity. Realizing what she really had done for him Vegeta decided to leave to again return to training. Stopping at the door he spoke, "I never asked for you do to that woman. I expect the GR to be replaced by tomorrow", with a smirk he left knowing full well that she would explode by his comment.

"VEGETA YOU UNGREATFUL SON OF A BITCH", could be heard over half the training grounds. To frustrate to do anything constructive, Bulma left the lab and headed to her room. "Swim, yes, that's what I'll do to relax", Bulma spoke to no one in particular. Changing into her royal purple bikini and flip flops she grabbed a towel, sunglasses, sun screen and walked out the door. It was a beautiful day outside the compound. The three suns shown brightly and burned with lethal heat. 'Yes, a cool relaxing swim will do just the trick', she thought to herself. The pool was huge, on Earth five Olympic pools would fit in it with room to spare.

Setting her things down Bulma dove head first into the pool and swam out to the middle. "Ahhhh, kami, just what I needed."

End Flashback

Opening her cerulean eyes, Bulma looked at the clock over on the counter. Seven twenty six it read. "Shit." Bulma jumped out of the tub and threw on new armor. She had to meet Freezia in his private dining hall in four minutes. Brushing her hair vigorously, she ran out of the room pulling her hair into a wet bun. Leaping into the hair Bulma took flight. Flying throughout the vast place she reflected on her dream in the tub. She had awoken before the memory turned dark. The day she died.

Flashback

She swam in the pool, diving to touch the bottom, swim around and then resurface for air. Wiping the chlorinated water from her face she took in the beautiful scenery around her. 'Kami, if anyone from the outside looked in then it would seem this place to be a spa resort for warriors and civilians alike", she spoke to herself. Her isolation was broken by two warriors bickering loudly in quadrant to her right behind her. Turning around she saw the two aliens. One was a Mariton, and fowl looking race, and Witeninan. The Mariton were a race that had a grayish color, red eyes like a demon, and what looked like giant sharp rocks protruding from his skin. The Witeninan was a race that was similar to humans aside from the super strength and the coloring. This particular warrior was pale green in complexion with emerald green hair. He also had a pair of transparent wings. Bulma giggled, "He looks like a forest fairy". "FUCK YOU YOU DAMN KOCKA", the Mariton cursed the other with a native word. Firing a blue ki blast at the other he left satisfied that he partner was dead.

Bulma watched as the one alien dropped to the floor and the other, uglier one left. A searing pain struck the blue haired girl. Raising a hand to her chest she felt something warm. Looking down at her hand, blood covered the surrounding water. Removing her hand Bulma saw that the same ki blast that had killed the Witeninan had pierced through his armor and struck her. Beginning to choke on the blood rising in her throat Bulma coughed. Blood spilled out of her chest wounded, and seeped out of her mouth with each body racking cough. Her body became paralyzed by the lack of blood. Slowly her breaths shortened until there were no more. Floating on the water no one realized that the last remaining Earthling had been killed till hours later.

Vegeta had gained his strength after getting a health meal in him. Seeking out Nappa, he demanded that he join him in some sparring. Nappa nodded his head, seeing that the woman's machine did just the trick and in no time at all. If Vegeta had been taken to the medical ward he would have been out for a few days even a week. Now they could train harder, longer, and more violent thanks to the new machinery the scientist had created. Coming to the training ground both saiyans stopped when a gravity room was not in sight. Clenching his fists in anger Vegeta flew at light speed to Bulma's lab. Not finding her there she went to her room. With nothing and no clue to where she was, it only fueled his anger. Knowing that the woman had a pathetic appetite, her being in the dining hall was not an option. Usually she went outside when she was pissed off. He remembered her telling him that on one of those nights she talked his ears off. Flying over the base he came around to the swimming pools.

The water in the pool was no longer a light clear blue but a deep red, Vegeta flew down to investigate. Floating there in the middle of the pool was the blue haired genius he had been looking for. Picking her up, he held her in his arms. She smelled of death and was confirmed by the gaping hole in her chest. If Freezia knew of such a thing happening to his precious scientists, hell would be brought upon everyone in his path. Thinking back to the contraption he was put into to heal him he flew off to her laboratory. Walking briskly into her lab, he stopped in front of the machine. Seeing the control panel to the right he pushed every button till the glass front opened. Setting Bulma in he attached the mask and electrodes to where he had them. Again pressing miscellaneous buttons the machine finally closed. Assuming that the large green button was for starting the machine he pushed it and walked out of the room going back to meet Nappa. They would now train in the nearby mountains where the gravity was somewhat more than the base.

Blue fluid filled the tank. Over the course of a week no one came to check on the vixen so no one noticed the flashing red light and then computer screen reading WARNING! WARNING! MUTATION HAS OCCURRED! MUTATION HAS OCCURRED!

End Flashback

Landing in front of Freezia's dining room Bulma knocked and waited to be told to enter. When she heard the command she entered. She had been to Freezia's private dining hall many times. Every time she finished an invention, and every time she got back from a mission. He would also call her from time to time just to have someone to join him. "Please, sit down", Freezia beckoned motioning to the chair opposite him. Taking her seat Bulma began to eat. After dinner was completed Freezia started their conversation, "Bulma my dear. As you know Vegeta is on his way back. His ship will be arriving in two days. You will be there when he lands at precisely 1600 hours and escort him."

"I will do nothing of the sort. I could care less if that son of a bitch is coming back and I am certainly NOT going to show him around. He knows damn well where everything is and if he doesn't then that's his fault", Bulma spat out at the atrocity of Freezia telling her to escort the one being she hated the most besides the one in front of her. Her blue tail waved angrily behind her in agitation. Hissing Freezia retorted, "You will do as I ask Bulma! I expect nothing else, and if I find out that you directly disobeyed me you will suffer the punishment. Now leave, we are through."

The chair squeaked from the female standing up so quickly. Growling Bulma turned and exited the room huffing about having to come face to face with Vegeta again. Not after what happened that night before he left. "I'll be damned before I'll do what he says when it regards _him_", Bulma said out loud as she walked down the long hallway towards her private GR. Ruta was waiting for Bulma, "What happened? Was Freezia not happy with out mission", she questioned. "Shut up Ruta. We need to train", Bulma swept past her and entered the GR. After setting the gravity to the appropriate setting the two women stretched and began fighting. During the long and harsh battle Ruta gained knowledge of Vegeta's home coming and Bulma's assignment.

After eight hours of non-stop fighting the two females retired to their rooms for the night. Ruta went straight to the rejuvenation tank that was a standard addition to all warrior rooms after the fight with Bulma. Bulma took a quick shower and sat on her bed. Soon her 'neighbor' would be back, one of the worst things that could happen. Mulling over what she could do to get out of tomorrow's situation she laid down in her bed.

"Why kami, why did he have to put me in the damn rejuvenation tank and make me what I am' she thought to herself. Closing her eyes she remembered when she woke up in the tank in her very own laboratory after being dead for hours.

So what do you all think? Good, bad…to damn long? Eight pages, my god! Anyways hope that you like the second chapter. Sorry that I didn't upload over the weekend. I was at my Aunts and she doesn't have the internet. I'll be working on the third chapter soon. Vegeta comes home!! WOOHOO! At least for me! But what happened to Bulma and what will she do about having to bring out the welcome wagon when he arrives?


	3. Home Coming and Memories

A/N: First chapter for the disclaimer. This chapter will contain a graphic rape scene. You can skip over it and it won't affect the rest of the story if you don't know all the details! ENJOY!!

Bulma did not sleep at all that night. Her thoughts were too consumed with the memories for her mutation and then of that night before _he_ left. Punches and kicks flew rapidly into the air to an invisible opponent that only the skilled eye could see. Training was the only way to keep her mind off of past events that she would rather not remember at all.

Ten metal robots rose from the floor and began their destination towards her. Powering up she sent a rather well sized ki blast at one of them. The robot quickly put up it guard and easily bounced the blast away. With the ball of energy bouncing off of every surface it met the blue haired mutant began hand to hand combat with her machines. She had made the GR and the training bots immune to ki blasts, yet could still be destroyed if the blast was powerful enough. She did this so that she could measure every warrior's progress. When the bot exploded it meant that their power had significantly improved and that an upgrade was due. The GR however was made of the finest material from planet Xenon and was indestructible.

More punches, leaps, kicks and more ki blasts emitted from the small woman. Soon there were many energy balls bouncing off the walls. Bulma breathed heavily as she was growing weary. As her strength declined, her mental block against her self slipped and images of the first day of her new self poured in.

Flashback

'How did I get in here?' she wondered to herself. The last thing that she could remember was the searing pain spreading from her chest out and the disgusting feeling of chocking on her own blood. 'Oh Kami…..I-I' she couldn't finish her train of thought. Knowing that she had been dead for hours was crushing enough but to actually voice it she could not. Tears coming from her eyes and mixing with the blue water that surrounded her she balled up her fist and pounded on the glass window. Her strength grew with her frustration at the window, and with a final but powerful blow she spilled out on the floor naked as the day she was born.

Ripping the mask off of her face she sucked in a breath of air and coughed some excess liquid that had gotten into her lungs. She sat on the floor littered with blue liquid and glass pieces to overcome by the thought that she had actually died. To overcome to notice that she had a new appendage coming from her backside. Sniffling she looked around for something to cover herself with. No lab coats, no clothing, just one sheet that she had used to cover her inventions in progress with. Crawling on shaking hands and knees she reached up and yanked the material down. Panting heavily she laid there, her strength was gone. The little amount of energy she used to get over to the table had exhausted her. Pulling the sheet over her body she rested her head on her arm and laid there recovering her energy.

A loud bang knocked Bulma out of her slumber. Whipping her head around towards the door way she could head foot steps coming towards her. Scrambling as quickly as she could she hid behind a huge white workstation. "Are you sure of it? Is she dead?" "I do not know. I put her in there when I found her. Her injuries could have been too severe. As not to mention that she is by far an inferior race and could not have possibly survived", it was obviously Vegeta with his snide remarks. But Bulma knew that it was to cover his softening towards her. "You had better hope that she is alive monkey, or you will follow her fate", Frezia muttered with a hiss. Shaking, Bulma put a hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing and shut her eyes. Leaning up against the workstation she gathered her sheet and self closer and the newest appendage curled itself underneath the sheet, shielding itself from view.

Stepping into the room Frezia and Vegeta saw the broken glass littering the floor with the blue liquid. With a sinister grin Frezia chuckled, "Hahaha. You see Vegeta? She is fine after all. Now go find her, she could not have gotten far." With a grunt Vegeta turned and swiftly walked out headed straight for his room. She always came to his room if something was wrong or if she was scared. As Frezia turned to leave he noticed a flash coming from the machine. Floating as to not wet his feet he came over to the rejuvenation tank. Grinning further as he saw the 'WARNING! MUTATION HAS OCCURRED' on the machine he spoke out, "Really? Hrm, Bluma my dear. What's happened to you? Maybe now you will of more use to me". With that he floated out of the room.

Bulma sighed loudly. Swallowing she peered around the workstation to make sure the room was empty. Grabbing the edge of the large white desk she pulled herself up. Steadying herself she took one step forward and had to catch herself from falling. 'But Vegeta could walk' she thought angrily. For some reason walking for her seemed a trifling task as she had to hold on to something for support. Unbeknownst to her, it was the newly acquired appendage that was throwing her balance out of whack. She made way to her room at a rate only infants know of.

Vegeta stormed down the hall way. He always got in a huff when Frezia called him a monkey. 'How dare he call me a MONKEY! ME, the Prince of Saiyan's! When the time comes I swear on my races existence I will kill you Frezia, I will kill you'. Stopping abruptly Vegeta stared at the door to Bulma's room. 'Maybe', he walked over and entered her code to her room and stepped in. Looking around to see that nothing had been disturbed he concluded that she was not in here and left. Stepping into his own living quarters he found that his room had also not been invaded by her presence. Sitting down on the couch he mulled over where his little vixen could have gone to. 'It's like tracking a damn dog!' Taking in a deep breath his nostrils were filled with the scent of the woman. She had been here over a week ago and still her scent lingered as if to tease him.

In all his life he had never found the opposite sex appealing especially that of another race. But Bulma there was something about her that kept him intrigued. Furthermore, no one in the universe could argue that she was not appealing to the eye. Her exotic color was unique to her and her alone; in all the planets that he had been to he had yet to see another with cerulean coloring. She had the same quick whit that he had and they put it to good use almost every day. She also had that spark in her personality which was personified by her every day movements, thoughts, everything.

Somehow she had accepted his harsh demeanor, challenged him in more ways than one and then kept coming back to him. No one in his entire existence had the gall to do that. Not even his trusted Nappa, he along with every other Saiyan would bow to his demand and give in to every request.

While day dreaming of how Bulma would have made the perfect Saiyan and yet was the most annoying living thing he had yet to come into contact with he did not pay any attention to the door opening in the room next to him.

Flinging herself onto the couch she gasped for air. The enormous amount of strength it took to make it back to her room was mind boggling. Laying there staring at the wall she tried to put things together to make any sense of everything. She had died at some point, for how long know one knew or probably cared and miraculously VEGETA of all people had put her in the rejuvenation tank. Pushing herself off the couch she slowly made her way to the shower. With the time it took to get back to her room, her strength had increased with the more she walked amazingly.

Letting the sheet drop behind her she turned on the shower to let it warm up. She looked in the mirror 'Oh My Kami! I look awful' she exclaimed. She looked like a wet dog, black bags underneath her eyes and the color had gone from her skin. Her balance was still something of a mockery as she nearly fell into the shower. 'What the hell is going on with me', bracing herself she closed the shower door and stepped into the soothing hot water.

Sighing with relief she grabbed the bar of soap and lathered her skin. While running the soap multiple times over her skin she checked herself for any lesions, bruises, or any other possible thing that could have occurred in her earlier state. Noticing that her machine did a splendid job on healing her she smiled and soaped her legs. Stepping under the stream of water coming from the ceiling Bulma could not help but feel a new sensation that she had never felt. It was like there was something more of her. Blaming it on being dead for almost a day she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and washed her tail.

That's when she felt it, something soft and wet brush against her calf. Turning around to catch the perpetrator she alarmingly found no one in sight. Opening the shower door she looked around to see if the pervert had left, but it was too hard to see with all the steam in the room. 'Well Bulma, you have been dead. I'm sure that your body is just rebooting itself, making sure everything works', the blue haired vixen told herself and went back to washing the shampoo out of her hair. Massaging her scalp under the stream she again felt something brush itself on her leg. Turning around in circles she found not one single thing that could have touched her. Turning around to look at her back she noticed to her horror something had attached itself to her lower back. "What the hell is that thing!!?" Launching herself out of the shower she went to the vanity mirror. Wiping away the condensation she examined herself. She looked perfectly normal, but when she turned around there waving at her like some dumb fool was a long, slender, cerulean tail.

Looking dumbfounded at herself she couldn't not believe what she was seeing. 'It must be a hallucination. I don't have a tail', coaching herself that what she was seeing was not really real. Her new appendage was wild and had a mind of its own. Wrapping itself around her torso for warmth, Bulma looked down at it. Carefully she stroked the tail, realizing that it was real she opened her mouth and let out the loudest scream known to anyone. Warriors training in the GR even stopped mid punch.

Vegeta snapped out when he heard Bulma's scream coming from the quarters next to him. Appearing in front of her he screams, "Woman where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" "Vegeta get OUT!" "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU WERE!" "I said GET OUT!!!!!" Bulma screamed as her voice went up a few octaves. Vegeta covered his ears so they wouldn't bleed from her shrill voice. Stomping out of the room he left a few altered Bulma in his wake to take in the full reality. "I….I-I have a…a tail", she spoke to no one and swiftly passed out.

Months went by and ever since that day Bulma never wore her usual tight and revealing clothing much to the dismay of everyone living at the base. Vegeta took particular notice to this as he knew that the woman delighted in wearing the most immodest outfits when she was around him. Leaving her alone he did not once question about what was wrong the day she got out of the regeneration tank, how the glass had gotten broken or anything of the sort. They actually had not seen much of each other for quite some time. This was because of Bulma's doing. Every two weeks she would install a new upgrade for the GR in the wee hours of the morning while she repaired any damages Vegeta had done. Bulma was putting in over time and it showed. She missed certain calculations, and once even completely destroyed the GRs electrical system. Her sluggishness was due to the fact that she was no longer human anymore. The morning after she had gotten out of the rejuvenation tank she had made sure to find out what the hell had happened to her.

Walking into her lab she cleaned the floor of the glass first. Stepping over to the tank Bulma first realized the signal flashing to the right. As she read the warning it was putting out the whole thing finally made sense to her. She had designed the rejuvenation tank for the Saiyan's first because of their usual training habits and how they looked after coming back from purging missions. Frezia always gave the Saiyan's the hardest and most difficult missions because of their strength. It was second to none other than the Cold race. But seeing as the Cold race was a dying one the superior race conquered the Saiyan's in an epic battle and forced the Saiyan's to do their bidding.

Bulma walked over to her work station and picked up a sheet of paper. The paper confirmed her suspicions. The work that she had done was to improve the rejuvenation tank to be able to adapt to different species put into it and heal without any cross-contamination of species or possibly mutation. Dropping the paper Bulma realized what she had become. A Saiyan, no difference in blood from Vegeta, Nappa, and every other surviving Saiyan. Another thought dawned on the scientist. She was the only female Saiyan. Frezia and his race had made sure that the Saiyan race would not be able to repopulate. The males were the pride of the race, excelling further in strength which is was the Cold race was looking for. Brute strength and nothing more.

End Flashback

A sweating and pissed off female Saiyan emerged from the GR and headed to her room. His heinous would be arriving in thirty minutes and she had to be there. Stepping into her room she flung her armor and spandex to the floor and showered all the while getting more pissed.

--Loading Dock--

Standing with her arms crossed she cursed Frezia for giving her this assignment and cursed Vegeta even further for returning. The other Saiyan's who where currently not on a mission also attended the Prince's return. Seeing the large space pod begin its decent Bulma scowled 'this soon?' Her thoughts drifted to how Vegeta first reacted to the knowledge of her being a Saiyan. It was all and more than what she had expected.

Flashback

A purple alien had come rushing into the laboratory. "Miss. Bulma! Hurry! Frezia as asked for your presence in the audience chamber", the alien grabbed Bulma by the arm and raced off dragging her along. Flying into the chamber where Frezia sat the alien bowed and shoved Bulma ahead of him. "You are dismissed", Frezia spoke and waved his hand.

Sliding off of his chair he walked towards Bulma, "My dear Bulma. I have not had the pleasure of your company for some time. Do tell me, how have you been seeing as you have already died?" The white and purple alien walked closer eyeing her with something in mind. "I-I'm sorry. I would have come sooner if I had known that you wished my presence", Bulma stammered. 'Ugh, how disgusting'. "Ha-ha, now Bulma, you know the ways in which I desire you. Yet it is forbidden to take one not of our race. So I guess I shall just have to watch", with out allowing Bulma any time to counter his movement Frezia quickly stripped her of the clothing she wore. Bulma shrieked and tried desperately to cover her most private parts. "You sick son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing?" "I'm making sure that my assumption was correct", Frezia spoke softly. "And I was right too", he said as he stroked her tail. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gave a small moan. 'What's wrong with me?' she questioned herself. At that moment in time Vegeta walked in as usual with his arms crossed and a scowl.

Scampering behind Frezia she begged, "Please Frezia, I beg of you. Don't do this; please don't make him rape me!" "What do you want Frezia and what is the woman talking about rape for", Vegeta's rugged voice rang throughout the chamber. Grinning Frezia wrapped his long white tail around Bulma. While bringing her into Vegeta's view he quietly hissed, "I called you here Vegeta because she has been keeping something very important from you. And being the Prince of your race, I felt that you should be the first to know of a new addition." Bulma struggled in Frezia's grasp wanting desperately to be invisible to Vegeta at the moment. She wanted to tell him, but not like this, but when she was ready. "NOOO", she howled squirming more violently only to be stopped by the tightening of his tail around her neck. "What do you mean you sick twisted", but Vegeta was cut off, "LOOK at her Vegeta! Do you know notice anything different about her?" Turning his eyes he focused on Bulma. Taking in her naked form he noticed a new addition. "What the-", he could not speak. "Yes Vegeta. She is what you think. A female Saiyan, the only female of your race", Frezia's booming voice filled the room.

Reaching out he touched the tail which unraveled and wrapped itself around his wrist. "Please…" Bulma whispered as she was loosing oxygen fast, "...let go…of me". Frezia let go and Bulma fell into a heap on the ground coughing and gasping for air. "How could this have happened", Vegeta questioned in disbelief. "Why ask me? How should I know? Ask her", Frezia said simply and nudged Bulma with his foot. Picking her up by the shoulders, "What the hell happened? What the fuck did you do…how did this happen", Vegeta demanded with a threatening tone. Tears streamed down her porcelain skin, "When-when you put me in the rejuvenation tank…it was only programmed to heal Saiyans. When I was put in there…the tank…it-it changed me", her voice was barley above a whisper. Vegeta snarled and threw Bulma across the room and stormed out.

Sobbing, Bulma gathered herself in a fetal position wishing that she was home on Earth and that everything thing was as it should be. A pair of white arms picked her up, "There there my precious. I hope that that mean ol' Vegeta wasn't to rough on you. Now that you're a Saiyan you have many more promising uses for you." "Please…leave me alone, don't touch me", Bulma cried struggling in his grasp.

For two months Bulma and Vegeta had not had once glimpse of each other. Nor did they wish to see each other. Now that Frezia knew of Bulma's new state he had ordered her to train as well as continue on the needed maintenance of her machines and building of anything else he had required. Bulma tried to find anyway out of trained that her mind could come up with. 'I may be a Saiyan, but I am still human at heart' was the thought that would go through her mind.

End Flashback

Wind came rushing past her body from the space pod. With a thud the spacecraft landed and a large platform dropped. Squinting her eyes she saw Vegeta exit the ship with his fellow Saiyans hot on his tail. Her tail swished behind her in agitation. Her scowl deepened as she took in his form. Head held high, sculpted body, everything about him screams royalty. 'I'll never bow to you Vegeta' Bulma thought. Waltzing up to Bulma, Vegeta was the first to speak. "What are _you_ doing here?" Barring her teeth, Bulma spoke in a low voice, "As if I would wish to come see your return. Frezia wishes you to meet in him in his audience chambers. You know the way", she finished quickly and left. "Insolent woman, how dare you", Vegeta formed a ki blast in his hand and released it at Bulma's back. Phasing out of the way Bulma appeared in front of her now Prince and slapped him across the face. "You son of a motherless whore! Don't you EVER send a ki blast in my direction unless you want to finish what you started", as she spat at Vegeta, then took off to the sky towards the mountains in the distance. Rubbing his jaw with one hand Vegeta grinned, "Still feisty as ever. Kami, it's good to be back." The rest of the Saiyans laughed and headed for Frezia's room.

All afternoon Bulma spent in the mountains. It was her new place to go to seeing as relaxing at the base was impossible unless wanting to die like she had. There was a beautiful waterfall deep within the forest which nourished a pond. Bulma came here at least once a week to get away from the daily life of what she had been accustomed to. When the third sun had finally set Bulma headed back because she and Ruta were to meet for training. Walking into her personal GR she immediately began stretching, "You know Ruta, everything was find until Vegeta had to come back. 'What are you doing here', saying it like I'm some insignificant bug on the bottom of his show. He hasn't changed one bit, once an asshole always an asshole I guess." Spreading her legs apart she leaned forwards to stretch her back out. Look upside down at the GR she did not see Ruta anywhere. Just a lone figure against the wall with arms crossed. Continuing her stretching Bulma calmly stated, "Get out Vegeta. This is my personal gravity room. I am expecting…" "Ruta yes I know. She was here but I told her that you were not going to train with her tonight", Vegeta stated calmly while walking over to her. "WHAT", Bulma stood up right and met Vegeta in the middle of the room, "And why the hell would you do that! Who the hell gave you permission to do anything of the sort? You may be the Prince of Saiyans but that does not give you the right to go about ordering people around you arrogant shit!"

"Woman, I have the power to do that because I out rank everyone here. Therefore it goes from Frezia to me to who ever I damn well tell. Besides, I wouldn't want to miss on catching up with you", with a quick smirk Vegeta sent a ki blast for Bulma's midsection. Moving to the side she missed the blast almost completely. The ball of energy grazed the side of her torso and burned through her spandex. With a menacing glare Bulma fired back with equal quickness and energy. "Gravity to 800", Bulma called out and squatted in a fighting stance. With a smile she said, "Let's seen then what the all mighty Prince of Saiyans has got".

Both Saiyans moved with blinding speed. Punches, kicks, and ki blasts flew through the air but met nothing but air. Panting heavily Vegeta egged Bulma on, "is that all you've got? Ha, pathetic", for added point Vegeta swiftly kiss Bulma full on the lips. Stumbling backwards Bulma gave Vegeta a cross look. "A—how could you?" Powering up even more, being tired was thrown out the window. Forming a huge ki blast Bulma gave a cry and threw it at Vegeta, phasing out right after the release she appeared right behind Vegeta and kicked him hard in the back sending him in the direction of the ki blast. With a sadistic grin Bulma watched Vegeta collide with the ki blast and thrown to the floor.

But something was wrong, with a hint of concern Bulma cautiously walked toward Vegeta's laying heap. "Vegeta…" she called while lightly touching him with her foot. Suddenly Vegeta grabbed her leg and flung her across the GR and smashed into the wall creating a large dent. Sliding down the wall Bulma called out another command to the GR, "Gravity simulation 9". The machine whirled and buzzed and both Saiyans could feel the gravity changing. Bulma smirked, this was her latest upgrade to the GR it was a simulation to change the gravity at any point in time without warning, this way the warriors would learn to adapt quicker. Standing up Bulma again squatted into a fighting stand awaiting her opponent. Each looked near to death. Both outfits barley clung to their bodies courteous of the ki blasts, blood trickled down the side of Bulma's mouth while Vegeta had a large open gash along his back.

"Now you will regret the day you touched me" Bulma spat out and lunged for the other Saiyan. The battle ensued, each Saiyan being pushed to their limits. "What are you talking about" Vegeta questioned as he blocked an onslaught of punches. Flipping backwards in the air Bulma landed five feet away. "Tell me you don't remember that night eight years ago. I know you do, you loved every minute of it. Don't lie to my face Vegeta, I may not be a Saiyan at heart, but I damn well know when I've been raped or not." Vegeta stood there dumbfounded; he could not recall a day in his life when he took someone by force, especially her. "To stupid to remember I see" Bulma cooed, "Well allow me to refresh your memory about the night before you left eight years ago" she finished while springing into action.

Flashback (Narrated by Bulma)

It was months since Frezia revealed my secret to you Vegeta about being a Saiyan. I had been silently praying that you would somehow forgive me for keeping such a thing from you. But unlike me you know no such thing. That night you threw me away from you like some diseased leper, changed my point of view on you. You used me for everything I could give you save my virginity. But the one time I was too frightened to go to anyone about my problem you weren't there for me. I would have understood if later on that night you came to me and was the Saiyan I had come accustomed to. But no, your damn pride and lack of trust tarnished everything. I had thought I had been cast into hell, but you proved to best even that.

Remember the night before you were to leave on your long mission? Of course you do, you were about to kill anyone in sight because Frezia would not let you go ahead of time because of your rut. Yes, I know now that Saiyans go into a rut every five years and that they are uncontrollable around anything of the opposite sex. But you were to short sighted to realize what Frezia had in store for you. Remember the time when you first found out about me being a Saiyan. Remember when Frezia told me that it was against the laws of the Cold race to take one that is not their own. So, being that he could not himself take me, he would watch instead. Frezia waited for the opportune moment, your rut.

You had been summoned by Frezia to meet him in a private room. One which had no windows, no furniture save one chair. I to had been summoned, for reasons I knew would come. I heard the door open and knew that it was you he had summoned. Who else would he prefer than his left hand man to perform the job at hand? You said to Frezia, "What is the meaning of this? Why is she here? You know what sort of condition I am in" as you walked further in the room coming to stand next to me. I could see that your body was shaking from holding yourself back. "Get out", it was the one thing that alerted me that you had recognized and acknowledged my presence. I stayed where I was because I knew that if I ran, I would have suffered a sever punishment from Frezia and that I did not want to sustain any further injury I was sure to have by the end of the night. "Ah, but Vegeta she must stay here. How are you to curb your instincts if a woman as fine as she is is not in your presence? I am sure that you do not wish to satisfy yourself, at least not tonight. No, Bulma is here to comfort your needs, and mine as well" Frezia walked to the chair and sat down, crossing his legs in a very feminine fashion. It had dawned on you the meaning of not being allowed off the station during your rut, why you and I had been summoned to the same room at the same time. A room with nothing in it, nothing to get in the way of the nights activities, no one to interrupt, nothing. It was just you, me and Frezia. By order you were to take me and take me you did Vegeta.

Pouncing on me my gut instincts kicked in and I ran, but I wasn't fast enough. You easily grabbed me and wasted no time in shredding my clothing. You looked me in the eyes and I saw nothing by pure need to satisfy your urges by any means. They were so dark, cold, hollow yet full of life. I couldn't understand it but I did when my skin burned as a one of your hands made its way to my breast. I kicked you harshly, enough to break your concentration and began to run again. This time I was cornered by you, picking me up you tossed me to the middle of the room. I cried, cried because I knew that I was going to be raped, raped by someone I had trusted never to hurt me. Yes it was an order, but you sill could have said no, you could have refused and suffered the punishment instead. But no, you had to use me like a common whore.

I saw you shed your clothing, seeing your engorged length twitching in excitement. Kneeling down you stroked my leg up to my inner thigh, brushing your hand over my most intimate part. Crawling over me your other hand grabbed my chin, forcing me into a bruising kiss. I struggled in your grasp desperately trying to push you away. I bit your tongue drawing blood hoping that you would release me, but you did the opposite. You deepened the kiss, sliding your tongue over my teeth making sure that every corner had been touched by you. Your free hand grabbed my tail at the base and tickled the hairs to relax me and make me more accommodating to you. Every inch of my body hurt, the pain you caused with each stroke was like plunging a thousand knifes into me and then twisting them. Your kiss felt like pins sticking in me.

I remember your hand at my back trailing upward, causing a searing pain in its wake. Your hand came around the front to grasp a pert breast, circling your thumb around my nipple. Releasing my mouth you roughly shoved my on my back attacking my breasts with both hands and your mouth. You could have torn off a nipple by how hard you were biting them and each nibble and each caress you gave to me plunged me more and more into the depth of pain I had not known existed. Your penis hovered over my entrance, teasing yourself by letting the head enter and then removed it.

I continued crying, my body heaving in the midst of pain. Finished with your teasing you roughly flipped me over and make me get onto my hands and knees. I could barley hold myself up I was too distraught.

Positioning yourself at my entrance you squeezed my hips and slammed into me. I though that I had known pain, but my body could not contain itself as you pushed your whole length into me. My elbows gave out and I did all that I could, I screamed. Screamed for someone to help, begged you to stop to not go any further. But you were deaf to all. Your focus was on one thing, fulfillment. I could hardly breath I was in so much pain, yet you allowed me no time to get use to your invasion. Swift and hard you thrust into me. At first my body flailed, I tried to move but I was either stricken with pain or your grip tightened. Shortly after entering I felt you stiffen and a pulsing sensation as your fluid spilled into me. But one time was not enough for you was it. You had to take me again and again and again that night.

After releasing into me you managed to roll each of us so that I was now straddling you as if I was on a horse. Planting your feet with your knees bent to hold me into place you bucked your hips. Sliding me up and down, your eyes watched delightfully as my breasts bounced with each movement of your hips. Both hands latched onto my breasts squeezing them, massaging them, anything you could come up with. Faster and faster you would thrust into me. My body hurt, and because of that I shut down. I made myself dormant to anything around me. I did not feel anything, your touch; the feelings that my body wanted to do to betray me, nothing. You made me just as hollow as you Vegeta and I will never forgive you for that.

End Flashback

"That my dear Vegeta", Bulma's hand smashed into Vegeta's face causing him to fly backwards, "Is what you did to me, you violated me in the worse way possible. Now tell me that you don't remember that." Struggling to get up Vegeta glared at her, "No I do not remember such a thing. You must have been mistaken. Do you think that I would have done such a thing if I was in the right frame of mind, especially to you" firing a large ki blast in Bulma did not have time to react. Flung onto the ground she did not move. Telling Vegeta what he had done to her years ago brought back all the pain and emotional scaring. Silently she cried and her lips parted for one last statement. "I couldn't care less if you were the last Saiyan on this god forsaken planet, I would not mourn your passing. You cannot do anything that will make what you did to me disappear. I'm done with wasting my time on you Vegeta and I'm tired of getting hurt. Now get out."

So what do you all think? I tired to no get to into the rape scene. But I'm sure that some of you will think otherwise. So the plot thickens, and you've finally found out what happened between Bulma and Vegeta on that night. I'm open for any suggestions! I'd be happy with reviews telling me your thoughts! I'll work on chapter 4 soon!


	4. Learning of the Bond

Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter!

Sorry it's been so damn long….Did I say long? School and life have been a mess and now it's harder than ever. I'll do my best though. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things! Here's a short chapter to get the ball rolling. Enjoy and let me know what you guys think!!! Thanks!!!

Vegeta sat on the opposite side of the GR taking in the scene that Bulma had created with her torturous story of what he had done to her. Getting his breathing under control he closed his eyes to try and scour up the memory of the night she had described. "Woman…" he began. "No Vegeta, I don't want to hear it. For years I have prepared myself for the day that we met again and you will not upset my plans." Bulma picked her broken and tired body up off the floor. Opening the door Bulma gave one last look at the Saiyan Prince, "Don't you ever come around me again. I swear, one of these days I will make you pay for what you did to me. For now, you had better watch your back." Squaring her shoulders with a false sense of confidence she exited the GR and took flight. She couldn't be near the compound tonight. Not with Vegeta back and more importantly because of the raging emotions bursting within her.

The air rushed past her and the world below became a blur. Holding back the tears that she knew would come later she pushed herself faster to put more distance between her and Vegeta. She didn't have to pay attention to where she was going. She knew it by heart and traveled there quite frequently. A sigh escaped her as the foothills of the mountains approached. The mountains had been her secret get away, always traveling there when she need peace and quite. Coming to the middle of the mountain range she plummeted to the ground with a cry of pain.

Hitting the water with a giant splash from the momentum Bulma surfaced. Gulping the chilly but much needed air. Wincing as her lungs expanded Bulma's body immediately began to relax from the heat. Stripping off the remnants of her uniform and incinerated them. She began to diligently wash her body, taking note of which wounds would need treatment later on. Vegeta hadn't gone full force on her and so there would be no need to get in the rejuvenation tank later on. Treading the water she came over to a smooth rock formation where she could sit and rest her head all-the-while being fully submerged. The hot water enveloped her soft white skin, as she rested her head on the smooth rock behind her she drifted off to some much needed rest. The day's events had taken its toll on her body. As her mind slipped into unconsciousness a sole tear slid down the side of her face.

Vegeta sat on top of the GR debating whether or not to tail after the woman or not. A sharp scowl spread across his forehead as rational thought came back. _I am the Prince of Saiyans. I do not care what the hell is wrong with her and I certainly will not being going after her……….. What the hell is wrong with me? _With renewed arrogance Vegeta left the GR to find his caretaker Nappa. He needed something to distract him and giving Nappa a sound beating was good enough for him. He also could get some valuable information from him about the odd sensations he was going through.

Ever since his return, nay, ever since he first had a glimpse of her on the teleprompter with Freesia his thoughts had been contaminated with the blue haired woman. There was something about her that he couldn't shake from his system not matter how much he tried to forget her and everything about her. It was hard, the ship that he was on was created by her, the capsules that held the supplies were hers, the rejuvenation tanks were her creation and the scooter that was now standard uniform was made by her. He was forever reminded of her presence. His return to Planet Cold only intensified these odd feelings. She even invaded his sleep, dreams of her coming to his bed willingly. The feel of her soft snowy skin was so real to him he could almost taste it. The sensations were growing worse, tonight itself was a testament to his strength of will to not pull her taunt body against his and take her.

Walking to another GR on the training grounds Vegeta punched the connection button on the computer. "Nappa" he ordered and the computer immediately put his connection through. "Your highness is everything ok" Nappa questioned when he saw the battered Prince. "That's none of your concern Nappa. What is is that if you are not here in five minutes there will be one less Saiyan that survived the destruction of home." The screen went blank and Vegeta starting stretching his muscles. Nappa was a loyal subject. Never once did he question orders and always stood by whatever he wanted or wished.

Three minutes later a very tall and very bald Saiyan stepped through the doors of the GR. Without a moments notice or chance to stretch a ki ball flew right into him, throwing him against the wall next the doorway. _I'm in for one hell of a fight_ Nappa cursed under his breath. He had inkling as to whom it was about. _Fucking woman._

Hours later Vegeta and Nappa dragged their bloody and broken bodies to their respective rooms and into their own rejuvenation tanks. It was very early in the morning and Vegeta hardly slept anyways. It had been years since he'd been on the compound. Glancing around his apartment, he came to rest on the media technology that Bulma had built for him years ago. The usual scowl spread across his hardened features as thoughts of her flashed through his mind. In the depths of his mind he had to admit that her reaction to him was regretful. He enjoyed her company, though he would admit that to no one; and to be truthful to his self, there was something deeper, something that he couldn't understand. During the sparring match with Nappa, Vegeta learned some very disturbing but very useful information about what he was going through and why his body seemed to gravitate to the woman.

An unwilling force that he was barley understanding propelled him to seek her out and ease her pain. He couldn't understand it but, he needed to find her, needed to make sure that she was safe. He couldn't sense her in the room next to him. Remembering that she shot off to the North towards the mountains, Vegeta took flight.

It wasn't hard to find her, it never was. After having her around for so long his body naturally developed a homing beacon to her. Slowing his pace he descended a few miles away from the hot spring that he vaguely remembered being there. Running the last few miles as to be silent as possible, he could smell her. He was down wind, good to know so she wouldn't be alerted to his presence just yet. He came to a clearing, his eyes stayed fixed on his beauty. You couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight reflected off her creamy skin.

Vegeta stayed motionless, taking in the full beauty he had been deprived of for so many years. For several minutes he watched her, when she didn't move he inched closer around the outskirts of the forest. Looking at her chest he saw that she was breathing, good to know. She was sleeping; the soft rise and fall of her barley covered chest signaled it. Vegeta emerged from the brush, kneeling down on one knee before her. His hand burned to touch her, to stroke her cheek, cup her jaw and let his lips brush against hers. He studied her face, his frown deepening when he saw wet streams running down the side of her face.

Something tightened in his chest, he knew that he was the cause of those tears and Kami help him if he didn't want to wipe them away and sooth all her worries. Ever-so-gently he plucked her from the water. The chilled air caused the sleeping beauty to curl into his chest, shivering. Flaring his ki Vegeta took flight heading for the compound his thoughts consumed with the woman he was carrying and of the knowledge he now possessed.

FLASHBACK

He threw another ki blast at me, _HA! Pathetic weakling! Thinking you can take me out, the Prince of all Saiyans! _Vegeta summoned more power and fired off a ki blast of his own. For hours the two Saiyans parried each other attacks. The drones had all been destroyed and the gravity was maxed out. She would have to upgrade the machine soon. Speaking of the woman Vegeta held up his right hand, "Halt. We spar no more Nappa." "What ails you, my Prince", Nappa questioned. He never knew his Prince to stop a match before. Vegeta stood there staring at his second-in-command, feeling almost embarrassed about the conversation he was about to have with the older Saiyan. "I have questions Nappa, and I want straight answers. What exactly is there involved in the Saiyan mating cycle?"

Nappa contemplated the question that his Prince had just given him. _Why the hell would he be interested in that? Could it be that he has finally found a potential mate? But could he think to mate with another species?_ When Vegeta didn't receive an answer quick enough he flared his ki to remind Nappa that he was waiting and that he was getting impatient. Nappa cleared his throat, "Well, you know that on Vegetasei, at birth you were already bound to another mate. Betrothed if you will." Vegeta grew impatient, "I already know that you fool. What happens after you have already mated with someone?" "Have you already bedded a female, your highness?" Nappa blurted out. "That is NONE of your concern!"

"Ahem, well then, when you reach the age of adulthood, you are aware that then is the first time you turn into your Oozaru form and you………." Nappa trailed off. He seriously did NOT want to have this conversation with his Prince. _Kami, to think that Vegeta has thought about or Kami forbid actually MATED with someone!_ "My patience is wearing VERY thin Nappa, either you spit it out, or I'll beat it out of you" Vegeta spoke with a menacing tone which got him a quick response. "You mate, sir. The reason why you are betrothed to a female at birth is because the first female you mate with, a bond is formed, and for the rest of your life you will be bound to her and she to you. Many don't remember the night, but from then on you will always be pulled to your mate, you will always want her, to dominate her, to be dominated by her, in short your highness, you will always want her, protect her, procreate with her, need her your highness."

Mated……bound……rest of your life…the words echoed in his mind. _No, Kami no…not…not to HER! And NEED????? I don't NEED anyone! _All the curses in every language he knew couldn't express the feelings going through his body. Fuck a Gengoslash; he now was in some small way bound to the blue haired vixen……for life. If Freezia ever found out, Kami help him, someone was in trouble. Vegeta stood in the GR, staring at Nappa as if he had sprouted another head. "Prince Vegeta?" The question broke his trance. "Get out of my sight, and if you tell anyone, I mean ANYONE, if I even think that your thinking about what you just said, I'll kill you, slow and painfully" Vegeta replied and stalked out of the training facility.

END FLASHBACK

Vegeta stared down at the woman in his arms. She was his mate……Kami……Fuck, and everything inbetween. As angry and disgusted with himself and her he couldn't bear to take his eyes off of her. Sure she was annoying, unbearable, a true curse brought upon everyone, but she was beautiful in everyway human and Saiyan. But most importantly she was _his_.

Landing on her courtyard Vegeta strode into Bulma's room and walked to the bed. Gently as not too disturb her he pulled back the sheets and placed her in the bed. Covering her up, he sat on the side of the bed, absently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Emotions he didn't know he had were coursing through his body, need, desire, hate, anger, fear…..love even? With a loud huff he quickly exited her room much to the dismay of his body. He couldn't think with being so near to her. He needed to get away. But where? The only logical result would be to ask Freezia for another mission. Anything to get him away from her. So that is exactly what he did.

Ok, so what did you guys think? Now Vegeta knows what is going on between the two of them. In the next chapter I'll get into what Bulma thinks about all of this. And a little snippet of the next chapter to come!!! Freezia asks Vegeta to spy on Bulma!! Uh Oh!! She's doing something naughty and the question is, will Vegeta be happy about the discovery!?!?!


	5. Vegeta's Claim

Disclaimer: In first chapter! NO I don't…but I wouldn't mind a piece of Vegeta! YUM! Sorry about the delay, I just had a huge test I've been studying non-stop for. Also, if anyone wants to Beta for me…that would be….AWESOME! Thanks for all those who have reviewed!! Thanks for the spur Max Vigor –He went easy on her because it was kind of like an evaluation…a let's see what your made of and things got complicated. Hope that helps!

8 Months Later….

Striding on deck of the ship, "Ruta, set coordinates for Plant Ttoille. We don't have much time before we are to report back to Planet Cold and I want as much time as I can get with him" Bulma stated as she walked and gazed out the window into space on the commanding deck. She could hear Ruta punching in auto pilot to the planet, "Should be about four days Lieutenant". "Good. I'm going to train. See to it that no one disturbs me. Meet me in my training quarters at 1600."

Ever since the night in the training room the two Saiyans had been avoiding each other. Not that it was very hard with all the back to back missions that bastard has been dishing out. The newest creation, a bigger and better ship was now being used all over the planet….maybe even the galaxy? It made the trips shorter, rejuvenation tanks were built on the ships as well as GR's, it also allowed more soldiers to go on missions so they would get done quicker and so forth. This was nothing short of a blessing for the blue haired warrior. She wanted nothing more than to be away from Vegeta.

Bulma walked into her personal training room and started her routine stretches. Mindlessly she began to think of the morning after their 'big fight' as she liked to call it. Bulma had awoken very confused as to why she wasn't shriveled as a prune from sleeping in the lake but by being back in **her room**. It confounded her , knowing that she didn't float while asleep back to her room, but what disturb her more was the lingering scent of Vegeta in her room. _Kami, had he come to find me and then taken me back to my room?_ The thought kept running through her mind but quickly found fault in it. _First off, the sack of shit wouldn't demean himself enough to take me back to my room and secondly, why the hell would he come looking for me?_ Powering up Bulma scowled in irritation as the thoughts continued to plague her mind. This is what she was afraid of; once the ball was rolling it would never stop. Quick as lightning she flashed through the air, punches flying, legs whipping through the air and ki blasts sailing at incredible speeds. _That's it Bulma, distract yourself. Don't think about it…just don't think._

Thinking was impossible for her, she was genius no doubt and she had to analyze every minute detail from every angle until every amount of data could be extracted. Through examination of their actions around each other she could come up with the conclusion that they couldn't stand each other. That much was obvious, but the unsettling possibility that Vegeta might have been the one to return her to her room unbalanced the equation. She couldn't speak for Vegeta, nor would she ever and never ever would he want to invest the amount of time it took to figure out what lay beneath his iron shield, or that's what she told herself. However, the most unsettling news was that throughout the months Bulma couldn't deny herself that in the smallest recess of her mind, she missed his presence. She didn't want to see him, no, but just to know that he was there, close by. Not being able to understand her growing feelings for the monster, she used the frustration to quicken her missions so that she could take her team to Planet Ttoille, to see him, her angel that she loved deeply and missed with every waking moment without him by her side. Her entire team knew her secret of the male in her life, and vowed never to spread the word about him. They loved him as much as anyone would and knew that if they did leak the word out that their Superior would kill them instantly.

"Sir, she headed to Planet Ttoille again. Should we follow?" a small soldier spoke to Vegeta. _What the hell is she doing there again for?_ Vegeta thought angrily. "Follow them, this time land close to their ship, just out of range" he rasped off. Three months ago Freezia had called him to his chambers, telling him that along side of his missions, he was to follow _her_. The one woman who he wanted to get away from so desperately, he was now forced to follow like a damn dog. But as the months grew and he could not find a reason for her traveling to the planet as often as she did, now spurred his interest. He wanted to find out what his blue haired vixen was up to. Freezia had confided in him that he suspected Bulma to be starting up a resistance on the small planet; Vegeta was slowly beginning to believe him. If he were to find out that this information was true, then he was to exterminate her on the spot and her team as well.

For days he followed her ship to the well known planet. Setting down he called Ekalb, an ugly son of a bitch, and told him when they docked that he was immediately to depart from the ship and tail Bulma. Every night he was to report back where she went, who she was with, who she saw and what she did.

Bulma sensed she was being followed. It was nonsense,_ I'm just being paranoid_. But as of lately Freezia had been giving her odd missions, one that took her in the opposite direction of the beloved planet. It made it extremely hard for her to see him. Not that she got to come here that often, but he understood and cherished the time that they did have together. But now, she knew Freezia was getting suspicious. She was going to have to work harder to alleviate this problem and get back to getting missions that took her near the planet. After a night of relaxation and scouring out the place, she left. She went to the capital city and straight to the arena in the middle of town. She would surprise him. He always loved that, almost as much as fighting and there was a tournament tonight.

Slowly she pushed her way to the front of the cheering crowd. There he was, in all his glory. He was fighting another opponent that was vastly bigger than he, yet he was fully in control of the situation. Taunt muscles contracted and lengthened at all the right times. He smoothly glided through the air, using his opponents own weight against him. The crowd roared with approval with every blow and ki blast. He was getting stronger, that was for sure. She smiled in the greatest satisfaction anyone could have known. He was all hers and she couldn't have been more proud. The battle was over shortly after her arrival with the small alien throwing the bulkier one to the arena from the air creating a large dent. The crowd went wild, they truly loved him, and she knew that from him being hers, she was greatly respected as well. The whole planet knew of Bulma and her team and they were not afraid of them. They were one of the last remaining free planets and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Our champion remains undefeated" the announcer called over the intercom. The crowd roared with approval. Music started to play; flowers were thrown into the arena as the tiny figure stood in the middle, a smile stretched across his face. Bulma stepped onto the arena behind him, no longer hiding her presence from him. She watched eagerly as the small figure turned around and gazed amusingly as his face lit up as he took sight of her. He started toward her, but stopped when he noticed the passive expression on her face. A slight frown spread across his pretty face as cerulean eyes clashed. Squaring his shoulders he bent to one knee, bowed his head and saluted the woman in front of him. _Always the gentleman_ Bulma crooned in her head. "Is that anyway to address your mother, Trunks?" From his kneeled position the boy grinned up at his mother and then launched himself into the welcoming and loving arms of his mother. He could almost cry he was so happy to see her. They hugged each other tightly not wanted anything to come between them and relishing in each others embrace. "I'm so proud of you" she whispered in his ear as she took off into they sky.

Ekalb eyes bulged out of his head. Had he heard right? Mother? Was this little half pint the woman's son? No, it couldn't be, it was impossible. He jogged his memory and ghostly remembered a situation with the woman, but had know Frezia had handled it. Something of this magnitude had to be reported to Vegeta right away. Knowing that he couldn't tail Bulma and the boy, Trunks, he headed back to the next town over to confront his Prince. Suddenly he didn't want to be the messenger because his Superior had a habit of shooting the messenger whom brought bad news.

"HER **WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!**" Vegeta roared so loud the ship shook. No, the ugly fuck had to be lying. She couldn't have mated with another, she couldn't have produced an offspring, **no**. Plain and simple. She was his and he was damned if he was going to let some pathetic species lay his dingy fingers on something that was _his_. Oh, he would find out who he was and soon. For now…….a ki blast erupted from his palm and sliced through the chest of the warrior in front of him. Feeling marginally better he called in another third-class warrior and gave him the same mission. Follow Bulma, gain any information on the brat, the house she was at, and anyone else that lived there. He knew that she would only be staying for a few days and he wanted all the dirty work on her before they left this planet. Choosing to inform Freezia later, after he did his own interrogation, he left for the gravity room and summoned Nappa. For hours the two trained as the Prince was about to blow with the new information.

"Awww, Mom!!! Do you really have to go? You haven't been here but two nights! I miss you!" the boy sobbed into his mother's chest as they walked through the town. Two nights, that wasn't nearly enough time for either of them. Trunks missed his mother dearly. He knew the reason why she sent him here to live with Yamcha was because she feared that Freezia would use him against her or worse, would obtain and enforce him to the same life that she and his father had. But that didn't matter. It was bad enough that he only got to see her every so often, he was living with Yamcha who was her boyfriend back on Earth, and he still knew nothing about his father or his mother's history with him. Sure she told him about 'his' history, the fact that his planet was destroyed just like hers. He also knew that she hadn't always been a Saiyan. He took pride in her being the only female Saiyan, wanted to protect her from other leeches that wanted to get their grimy paws on her. But mostly he just wanted to be with her.

The pair started back toward Yamcha's place since it was getting dark and Bulma had to be taking off soon. She smiled down at her son. "Yes Trunks, I must leave. Freezia is already getting suspicious of me and I can't let him know that you..." a noise at the end of the ally way made her stop; pushing her son behind her she scanned for a ki signature. "Wha-What is it Mom?" She hushed her son, while scanning the area. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized a familiar ki. "Stay her until I tell you. **Don't move**" she spoke darkly to emphasize her point. Without a second glance a vision of blue zipped down the ally way. A bright ki blast shot out of her hand and exploded in front of the warrior who had been tailing her all day. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her skin, she could smell it. It smelled like…like Vegeta.

The weak warrior took off towards the outskirts of the city, hoping to lose her in the forest. "Going somewhere?" A sinister voice came from in front of him. He skidded to a stop but wasn't fast enough. A fist connected with his head and he flew to the floor a few feet away. Bulma reached down and grabbed the offender by the neck and raised him off the ground. Through clenched teeth she barked, "Now, who sent you?" _I have to be sure. He can't be here, why would he be here? _The warrior in her grasp struggled to breath, clawing at his throat, she squeezed harder. "WHO!"

"Ve..." the mono syllable was enough for her. Relaxing her hold she levitated off the ground. "Where is your ship? Where is HE?" Her anger was getting the best of her. How dare he follow her to this planet, how dare he send a warrior to tail her like a common thief! Her ki spiked the air around her crackled. "If you tell me now, it will be short and sweet. Don't, and you'll wish you had" Bulma spat. He was endangering her son, she couldn't let him live. But how long had she been followed? How much did Vegeta know already? Was he going to tell Freezia? Well the bastard had another thing coming. Vegeta's downfall by her hands would be coming sooner than she planned. "Dubre…..forest" the man in front of her rasped, his lips turning blue and his eyes started to roll back in his head. With the new information she had no need for him. Curving her other arm around his neck, she gave a sharp twist. The sickening crunch of bone snapping greeted her ears as well as a gasp. The body fell through the air, and she looked in the direction of the ally way. There, staring back at her was her child, his eyes wide and mouth gaping at his mother.

"Trunks! Damn it, I said to stay put!" She hollered at the small boy. She powered down and came to solid ground, still holding the warriors head. Trunks took a hesitated step towards his mother. She had frightened him with the power surging within her. Bulma noticed that her child, her reason for continuing Freezia's work was frightened of her. Kneeling down to his eye level she gently whispered, "Trunks, I won't hurt you. Please don't be afraid of me." Trunks circled his arms around her neck, pulling her close. "I know Mom, I was scared, your power jumped up and then…I was scared." Wrapping one arm around her son, she took flight.

Minutes later she landed on Yamcha's front door step. She strode in, not letting her child down. Yamcha came from the kitchen, "I was wondering when you guys…." He paused when he saw the head, dripping with blood, in Bulma's grasp. He gave her a knowing look. "I must leave. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. It is no longer safe for any of us. Trunks…." She let the boy go setting him on his feet. "Go get ready for bed. I'll come see you shortly". Trunks took off without further comment.

"Yamcha, I'm sorry. But you and Trunks are no longer safe here in this city. This", she held up the head, "was a warrior from Vegeta's ship. He's been spying on me and Trunks". A gasp erupted from Yamcha. "Yes, I know. He's here, on this planet, in the next city. I want you to take Trunks, move to another city, another planet if I contact you later". Bulma handed Yamcha a bottle. "Dye his hair and tail black. I don't' want anyone to recognize him. Make sure that he hides his tail and change your names. Go tomorrow. Let me deal with Vegeta."

Bulma walked back to the bedroom, seeing that Trunks was already in bed. She sat on the side of his bed. "Honey, listen. Yamcha and you are going to be moving to another city. I'm sorry sweetie, but someone is trying to find you and I can't let them. I'm arranging for a ship to leave and hopefully it will make them think that you two are going to another planet. You're also going to have to dye your hair". "But- but I like my hair. It's different, just like yours!" the boy exclaimed. "Please Trunks, just listen and do as I say. It might be a while before I get to come back. I can't risk it. I'm sorry." Gently she kissed his forehead, cupping his jaw and looked him deep in the eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'll see you as soon as I can. If I can make it I'll see you before departure. Stay strong my son."

Walking out of her son's bedroom her features hardened. Vegeta was going to pay dearly for endangering her son. Walking through the room to the exit, "I'll be in touch Yamcha" and was then gone. She returned to the ship in no time at all and fully pissed off. "RUTA!!!!" The alien female approached her commander with hesitation. "Yes, Lieutenant?" she spoke, without stress to her amazement. "Prepare the ship for departure tomorrow morning at 0900 hours. I want no disruptions and I do not want to be disturbed. Vegeta's been following us and the skinless bastard even had the gall to have someone follow me and Trunks around." Ruta did not speak but her eyes widened. She had a feeling this day would come. "But…but why would he do that?" Locking eyes with her friend in a pensive stare, "I intend to find out. For now, I'm going to find his ship in the next city. I'll be back by morning. I want to give our dear Prince a parting gift" she seethed and stalked off the ship.

_Where the FUCK is that scum-bag! He was supposed to report to me last night_ Vegeta furiously thought. He wasn't worried about the warrior he put on Bulma duty. But he knew something was wrong when he still hadn't seen the weakling this morning. He had gotten wind that Bulma's ship was getting ready to depart at 0900 hours. Sneering to no one in particular Vegeta sought the exit of the ship. _Damn alien races. Can't even do the simplest of missions. How hard is it to track a woman in one fucking city!_ Walking out of the ship, Vegeta knew exactly why the warrior hadn't returned the night before. It would be hard to without a body. There, in front of the docking bay was the aliens head, pierced with a stake.

With a snarl he took to the air, not caring if anyone could sense him. He headed for the capital, he could find his woman with his eyes shut and his hands tied behind his back. Landing at 0845 in the middle of town, Vegeta could smell the faint fragrance of Bulma. Using his senses, he walked down countless ally ways till he came to a small home on the outskirts of town. Her scent was all over the place, this just had to be where she was keeping the brat and her unknown lover. Vegeta hid his ki, in hopes that Bulma would make a return before she left.

Before he could count Bulma walked out of the front door followed by a black haired man whose face was marred with an X. Vegeta sunk lower to the ground, using the barrels and boxes to shield him from their view. "I'm sorry Bulma. I haven't seen him all night. After you left, he took off not to long after that. He does this, don't worry. He'll come back in a few days" the man with black hair said with a sad look in his eye. "I know Yamcha. I just wish he didn't get so worked up about things like his. I really wanted to say good bye". Bulma sighed and handed him a small box. "Here, use this on him. There's money in there too for whatever you need. You know how to contact me." Vegeta watched as the two embraced much to his dislike. But nothing prepared him for what he saw next. His woman, HIS, locked lips with the man in front of her for a brief period of time. "Thank you Yamcha, for everything. I'll be in touch." With that she took flight back to her ship.

Vegeta could barley contain himself. The sight of her embracing another man, short along of kissing a man made his blood curdle. He was going to kill that man for daring to touch what was his. Then he was going to go after Bulma and make sure that she would never forget that she was his whether or not she liked it. She would be his; he would make her, bend her to his will. And when she cracked and gave in, only then would he unleash the fury that was boiling inside him for her atrocity of touching another man.

"What did you find monkey?" Freezia questioned immediately as Vegeta entered the throne room. Vegeta strode forward. "Nothing of consequence yet milord. She and her team were merely passing through and stocking up on supplies" the lie rolled off his tongue without effort. The white lizard snorted, his tail swishing in anger. "Fine. You will continue to follow her every move. Go now" with a flick of his wrist, Vegeta was being dismissed. Before he got to the door though, a sickening sweet voice cooed after him, "Oh Vegeta. I wish for you to come to my private room later on." The bastard lizard laughed when he saw Vegeta's back tense. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. It's been far too long since you have performed for me and I do so enjoy it." Swallowing the bile coming up his throat Vegeta stomped out of the throne room and headed for the training grounds. Not even a good sound beating could knock the feelings coursing through him.

Five second-class warriors wavered on their feet. Their bodies couldn't handle the gravity or the beating they had received from Vegeta. His wrath almost topped that of Frezzia himself. Their release from oblivion came only too soon. The gravity suddenly shut off and the lights went out. The emergency red beams came on illuminating the room. The door was blasted open to reveal a very sexy and extremely pissed off female Saiyan. "Get out before I kill you" she barked at the soldiers. They all scurried out of the room, ducking low incase a ki blast came their way. With a sinister grin the blue haired female slowly turned to Vegeta. "My, my, Prince. You've gone too far with your latest stunt. Now I won't have the pleasure of killing you slowly." Bulma let the anger flow over her and increase her power ten fold. She called on all the elements of the Earth and Spirit to aid her in the epic battle that was to ensue. "You see Vegeta, it is one thing to threaten me, but when you endanger the life of my child that is where I draw the line. That is where I will kill you quickly."

To Vegeta's amazement her power kept building. The air crackled with her power and the ground underneath them started to shake. Gathering a large ki blast in both hands she unleashed fury upon her foe, smiling in delight when he shot back against the wall of the GR. Vegeta slid to the ground, _Damn it, I'm being bested by a woman!_ His mind raced, he was already tiring from his previous sparing session. With a ragged breath he got to his feet, crossing his arms in front of him to protect his body from the onslaught of arms, fists and legs coming at him from all angles and with unbridled power.

Vegeta's strength was weakening as fast as Bulma's was soaring. "Come on Vegeta!! You can fight better than this! You're fighting like a pansy….like the WEAK SAIYAN THAT YOU ARE" Bulma screamed at him. Her rage was becoming uncontrollable. The only thought that ran through her mind was that he must be eliminated because of his threat to her son. The only color she saw was red, Vegeta's blood, running out of his lifeless body. _WEAK! I'll show the damn woman weak! _Vegeta powered up his tired body and charged at Bulma, fist pulled back, ki flaring.

They had been fighting for hours, she was landing more blows than Vegeta and it only fueled the fire within her. As Vegeta lay in a bloody and broken heap at her feet she brutally kicked him in the ribs, sending him crashing into the side of the machine. The force of her kick caused a dent to remain where Vegeta's body had come into contact. His body ached more so than any beating Frezia had inflicted on him, and that was saying something. It felt as if every bone in his body was crushed, the muscle had been ripped from flesh and his life fluid pouring out of him. It was surly only a matter of time before he died, if she didn't off him first.

Bulma's injuries were many, but less severe. She had a multitude of abrasions and contusions marring her body, cracked ribs and a few broken bones. None of this mattered or hindered her in her mission to alleviate her. Bulma gazed at Vegeta's body on the ground, barley breathing. A twinge of regret crossed her face before she crushed it. _He endangered Trunks. _It was unforgivable, but would it change if she told him? It didn't matter, the damage was done and now she had a job to finish. He wasn't fighting anymore, he was giving up! How pathetic he was! The fact that the Prince of all Saiyans had the audacity to not fight enraged her further. With a deafening scream she balled her fists as the power flowed over her body. The magnitude of it caused the entire GR to explode.

Walking slowly over to the fallen Saiyan, Bulma taunted him, "Oh my, poor Vegeta. So weak he can't even stand up to a female. Ha! I'm sure the weakest of races would beat you. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic!!! You call yourself a Prince…" she snorted. A wicked grin spread over her face. It was time for Vegeta to die and she was going to enjoy every fucking minute of it. She grabbed him by the collar of his training suit. She held him eye to eye with her. "I'm going to kill you now Vegeta. Have a fun time in Hell!" Vegeta's swollen eyes opened a fraction of a millimeter. Shit! He was going to die. He couldn't protect himself from her. She was to strong, bested by a female. How embarrassing. When he caught glimpses of gold however, he forced his eyes to open further. There he was being held up by her, and her body was flashing gold, no, it was _her!_ Her hair, her eyes, everything was flashing gold then to her natural color. _She!_ A female was going to attain his birthright and ascend! No, he couldn't have that. It was the only think left for him, his only mission. Even if she was his mate, he couldn't be bested by her. She would not take what was rightfully his. Summoning all his strength he focused it into a tight ki blast.

"MOM!?!?!?!?!" A childlike voice hollered. Bulma lost her concentration, looking over where the voice had come from. _No, it-it couldn't be._ Her eyes confirmed her fears as her only son stood meters away gawking at the scene in front of him. There was his mother, flashing gold aura with her power and a man in her grasp. The distraction was all Vegeta needed. He unleashed the remainder of his energy into the soft flesh of her abdomen. Bulma screamed and flew back a hundred yards, landing unconscious with a gaping hole in her chest.

Ok, so there is chapter 5. What do you think? Getting interesting huh? And what the hell is Trunks doing there? Will Freezia find out, will Bulma and Vegeta make it through this fight and come together??? Stay tuned! Your thoughts and reviews are always helpful!


	6. Stolen

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter…but if you're to lazy then no, I don't. Sorry it took me so long to update. I thought more about it, and completely rewrote this chapter. But here it is. Thanks again to all that have read and reviewed. Hope everyone had a good holiday!

It was the brat, it must be, how could it not; with those cerulean eyes like his mothers. I could barley stand it. Damn if the woman didn't give him a beating he would have rather had from Frezia! The two males stood staring at each other for a minute. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Attacking my mother like that?!" The young boy screeched at him. Wincing at the high familiar pitch Vegeta started to stumble away towards the body laying several yards away. "Hey! I'm talking to you, you dumb shit!" Trunks ran ahead and placed himself between his mother and the battered man heading towards him. "Get out of my way brat." Vegeta meant to step aside the runt, but he was quick. "No", the boy pivoted so that Vegeta could not get anywhere near the woman. He could smell blood; he could see it running out of her body, see her internal organs exposed, could hear the slowing pace of her heart. "If you don't let me near the wench she's going to die" Vegeta curtly stated. With all the blood loss he had sustained himself; he was having a hard time concentrating. "YOU will not get near my mother. I will take her. You will lead the way" Trunks said. He backed up, never taking his eyes off of Vegeta and picked up his mother. Smirking, Vegeta turned and headed toward the medical ward.

6 Hours Later…

Trunks was looking into the tank the short man had stepped into. _It might be him. Mom described him perfectly. It must be. He HAS to be my father. Vegeta. _The entire length of time Trunks had not left the medical ward. He was studying the machinery being used; only speculating at what it was doing; warding off any intruders though there hardly were any. But mostly he studied Vegeta. He remembered the stories his mother told him when he was younger about his father. His 'dashing good looks', tanned and toned skin, flame like hair, rotten attitude, tremendous power (however that was lacking at the time). It was him. Trunks was sure of it. But he would wait for his mother to awaken to confirm his assumption. Getting up from his crossed legged position he walked up to the tank until his breath coated the glass with every exhale.

With a jerk Vegeta's eyes snapped open to behold cerulean blue gazing back at him with a broad smile. But Vegeta paid no attention to the small boy, for a far fearsome creature lurked behind him. Narrowing his eyes to pin-points Vegeta watched as the white lizard approached his future mate's offspring with a sinister grin. "My, my Vegeta. I asked you to spy on Bulma, and what do you bring back to me? A token to taunt her with? Bravo! My dear Monkey Prince, bravo!" Vegeta could only watch as the small child tried to protect him and Bulma from the white lizard but was quickly subdued and rendered unconscious. With the boy slung over his shoulder Frieza waltzed out of the medical ward. But before leaving and without looking back he let a small but powerful ki blast aimed straight toward the electrical unit that allowed the regeneration tanks to function properly. With a resonating blast the last thing that crossed Vegeta's mind before darkness was the sight of flame and fire.

_Blast Frezia! I swear when I attain my birth right I will kill you slowly and painfully!_ Mentally Vegeta had been cursing Frezia for hours since his consciousness had been regained. Slowly and painfully he had carried Bulma to the nearest warrior ship and set course off the planet and trying to track where Frezia had taken off too. Bulma was mostly healed when the explosion went off, so he put decided to put her in his bedroom chambers instead of a regeneration tank.

Slamming his fist down onto the console Vegeta cursed yet again. "Computer, Set course to Planet Awethia, Tarthe galaxy." Seconds passed before the computer replied, "Set course to Planet Awethia, Tarthe galaxy. ETA sixteen hours." With the ship being on autopilot and there being no other need for him to be on the commanding deck he left and headed for his chambers. It was time to wake up the onna and that would be a delicate matter.

_Fuck, why do I have to tell her that her brat has been kid napped? Why the fuck am I even helping her go after the damn thing…._Vegeta stopped mid-stride. It had never occurred to him. He had set course after her brat purely upon instinct, as if the child were his. Shaking his head and continuing toward his room he renounced the thought to just doing it because she was to be his mate and it was part of the courting process to make the intended happy. A rugged sigh escaped his lips as the metal door opened to his room and then his bedroom door. Vegeta stopped at the very sight of her sprawled out on his bed.

Slowly he approached the bed, taking in her sight. Bulma lay on top of the covers, hair dried and clumped together, face still stained with dirt and blood from their battle as well at contusions forming. Vegeta couldn't help the roaming of his eyes as he examined the rest of her body. Her chest was barley covered from the scraps left. Vegeta let his eyes selfishly linger on the rise and fall of chest, taking notice that she was gifted with bountiful assets. Clenching his jaw as thoughts began to bombard his mind he looked further down her body as he came to a stop by the side of the bed. Her stomach was bare; due to the last blast he had aimed at her, and would have killed her. Now he admired the toned midriff as it clenched as her body moved. Kami, how I wish I could make you move like that…Vegeta trailed off, feeling his loins begin to tighten.

Taking a deep breath to calm his senses, he gazed back at her face only to frown. Her face was pained and her body contorted as if she was reliving a painful encounter. Vegeta sat down beside her, slowly and very gently he reached out to her. He stopped, drawing his fingers back into a fist before touching her soft white flesh as she moaned in pain and gasped. "NO", she violently murmured. With more determination Vegeta once again reached out and as gently as he could brush the backs of his fingers against Burma's cheeks. Instantly the woman stilled and moved toward his warmth. If it were possibly Vegeta's eyes softened and something twitched at his mouth. Again he let his fingers trail the side of her face as Bulma's body came around to curl up against his. _See woman, when that damn mouth of yours isn't moving and your mind isn't over thinking things you can be quite accommodating_, Vegeta smugly thought to himself. Then something unexpected happened.

Bulma let out a whimper, "Vegeta", she spoke softly and silent tears began to fall down her face. Bewildered by her reaction Vegeta took Bulma's face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. A tightening in his chest began, though he didn't know the cause, didn't care either. His only concentration was the beautiful woman beneath him. With another gasp and a jerk, his beautiful maiden awoke. With a shaky breath, "Wher-." "Onna, are you ok?" Vegeta broke in; there would be plenty of time for explanations. Sitting up, Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta and buried her head in his chest. "Tell me, is he…Kami I can't say it." "No, he still lives, but just so. Frezia has taken him. I could not do anything. I was in the regeneration tank and the bastard blew it up before I had time to power up to protect myself. We are currently on route to Planet Arwethia. I don't know what he wants with your son, but I'm sure he's passed through. We will receive some sort of information when we get there." "Please Vegeta…I'll-I'll do anything, anything at all to get him back. Please, help me find my son. Make me do whatever you want, no price is too great for getting him back" she pleaded as she began to shake in his grasp. Soothingly Vegeta rubbed her back just as he remembered his mother doing to him as a small boy to calm him down.

After a few minutes Bulma started to purr, the rubbing felt great. It was calming her down and soothing her senses all at the same time. But when Vegeta didn't reply with a negotiation of some sort it started to make her nervous. She turned her body so that he cradled her like a mother would a baby. A few minutes more passed and still Vegeta had yet to say a word of some sort of contract between the two. Slowly she looked up and got lost in his scorching ebony eyes. She held her breath for a moment and then exhaled. _My Kami, he's been staring at me the whole bleedin' time!_ "Vegeta", she whispered. As she did his eyes glanced at her lips then came back to her eyes.

Bulma could feel her heart rate increase; Vegeta being silent was never a good cause and being in his clutches made matters even worse. Wriggling about to get out of his grasp, but to no avail, his grip only tightened. His gaze seemed to smolder into hers with each passing second. _**I just want you.**_ The emotion was clearly seen in his eyes, if not punctuated by the stiffness in his pants. Slowly, his face descended upon hers; Bulma closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around his neck to help bring him downto her. She could feel his breath upon her face, taste his very scent, but still he paused; only a hair's breathe away. Bulma wouldn't allow the luxury of waiting. She closed the miniscule distance and her senses rejoiced at the full contact of his flesh. The heat from his body was spreading to each of her limbs but the taste of him was down right intoxicating. Vegeta tasted of cinnamon and something other, something she couldn't quite place but loved immediately.

Vegeta deepened the kiss, pulling Bulma closer and letting his tongue dart out to taste her. She tasted of jasmine and mint, perfect as far as he was concerned. Vegeta let his hands roam over her skin, kneading the soft flesh. Years he had waited to taste her and he wasn't about to rush anything. But time was not on his side, he could feel her begin to pull away from him and as much as his body protested it, he let her. Both parties were panting, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive my behavior." Slipping out of his grasp she walked towards his bedroom door. "I'll take the room across the hallway. And, thank you Vegeta. You don't know what this means to me."

Vegeta could smell the woman's arousal in the air; she was more affected by their interaction than she had let on. _Soon onna. Soon your instincts will arise and you will become mine._ With a devious smirk Vegeta treaded off to shower and relieve himself of his current situation and contemplate the many ways in which he would make his future mate scream his name.

OOOOOOOKKKKKKAAAAYYYYY!!!! Sooo, I'm a bit late and I REALLY apologize for that. Really. I do. But I hope that you like this chapter anyways. I know that Vegeta is a bit OOC, but hey, it's the whole mating thing ok, and no one really knows how a Saiyan really acts. So there. Lol

Next time: Being already a bonded pair, the mating cycle is beginning to start and what happens when they reach planet Arweithia, a highly sexual planet? Hahaha, lots of sex!!! So beware! LEMON in next chapter (I'll tell you when cause there is more plot development then just sex)!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Stuck on the Damn Ship

Sorry it's been so long, exams and the holidays. One word, in-laws. Yep. Now I'm back in school, so I'll try to update as often as I can but I have tests every other week. But I'll do my best. So, on with the story!

_Sweet Kami! What the hell has gotten into me! I fuckin' near made out with the man!_ Bulma continued to berate herself for the sensual interaction with Vegeta as she entered her bedroom across the hall. "Train, I need to train" she breathed. But the sudden and very loud announcement from her stomach took precedence. After a quick change of clothes and a trip to the dining area for nothing short of a feast to replenish the energy her body took from healing, Bulma headed to the GR onboard.

"Computer, activate simulation 64" she barked. With the whirling of the machine coming to life she began to stretch and maneuver her body in timeless motions she knew in her sleep. "I should have been awake, I should have protected him. I am a worthless mother and for that my son has been taken from me. I swear to you Trunks, I will find you, and I will kill anyone who gets in my way." With the last declaration Bulma roared and took off in blinding speed of punches, kicks and ki blasts. Thirteen hours later, Bulma lay on the floor of the GR panting heavily with her eyes closed. All her anger had been poured out into the long hard training session.

With a final heave of energy she trudged off toward her bedroom. They would be landing in a few hours and she wanted to be fully prepared to grace the planet with her presence. She still felt awkward when it came to Vegeta because of their earlier encounter and there was still this odd feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when she was around him. She could smell his need for her, and damn it all if she would admit that she wanted him too. But she wasn't about to come out and say that she had mysteriously developed the Stockholm syndrome. It was as if her body knew it was supposed to be with him no matter what she had to say about it. It was as if her body knew that it was supposed to be **bonded** to him. She shuddered, she knew exactly what that would mean. Be bound for eternity to the person who had sworn to never touch her and then violate her in the worst way, to twist reality into a horrible nightmare that plagued every breath she took, and then she would have to subject her son, Trunks, to his torment. Never. He would also be a weakness. Someone could use him against her, not that anyone, save Frezia himself could ever overpower Vegeta. But bonding was not her cup of tea, especially to Vegeta.

Walking down the corridor to the bedroom chambers she could hear his shower running. His sent grew stronger the closer she got as well as her arousal increasing. By the time she entered her room she had all but had an orgasm. "A cold shower for me" Bulma called out dismally. Stripping off her spandex Bulma stepped into the cold stream. "Friggin' hell! Damn, but if I don't feel sorry for all the boys who've had to endure this, this is agony" Bulma belted, shivering. "Then allow me to help you warm up" said a deep voice from behind her. Bulma gasped as a warm body pressed against her back. Warm hands enveloped her shivering flesh, kneading and palming her stomach and hips pulling her back, while a deep chocolate brown tail wrapped around her thigh. A chiseled chest was pressed against her back as a hot mouth came down on her shoulders and neck pressing tender kisses.

Bulma, unable to repress a moan of appreciation tilted her head back and relaxed in the arms of steel wrapped around her. "Ohhh, Kami." Sagged against the warm body, Bulma reached her hand back to play with his hair as her tail unwillingly wrapped around his waist. Inhaling deeply, it did nothing but confirmed her suspicion as to who was in the shower with her and it aroused her further. The wetness between her legs increased tenfold by the intoxicating scent of him and by the tip of his tail slowly messaging its way up between her legs. Vegeta nibbled harder on her shoulder and his hands squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples. "Mmmm, Vegeta" she panted.

_Oh by the Gods how I've wished to hear those words come from her lips _Vegeta taunted himself, growing more aroused by the second. He had been in the shower for what seemed like ages trying to state his need for the woman, but he could not do it. Every time he was at the peak of release it would dissipate. With his body in full swing of the mating cycle, every nerve in his body seemed to be hard-wired to the woman, he could sense her training in the GR, eating in the kitchen and walking down the corridor. When she was near his whole body clenched with a starving desire to take her, now that he had her in his grasp, he wasn't letting her go. She was going to be his; he would make her see even if she wouldn't believe it.

Vegeta spun her around violently pushing her against the tile and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Exhaling loudly Bulma arched her back, jutting her breasts out and Vegeta took full advantage, driving his face in allowing his mouth to suckle on them. Bulma moaned in appreciation. "Woman, you'll be the death of me" he growled. His hands roamed free over her flesh, groaning in pleasure in the tightness of her skin and the muscles beneath it. Bulma raked her nails down his back pulling him toward her, moaning in delight as Vegeta's tail tickled her center. Bulma gasped, tightened her legs and dug her nails into Vegata's shoulders all at once at the new sensation. Never before had she considered this form of pleasure. A deep chuckling resonated from the man in front of her. "You like that don't you?" Bulma looked him with have lidded eyes, biting her bottom lip. She wouldn't say it, her mind was beginning to rationalize and reject the idea of what they were doing. "Umm…Vegeta, I think maybe we shouldn't-OH MY, AHHHHHH!!!!" Her concerns were cut off as Vegeta penetrated her with his tail, one of the most intimate gestures done by Saiyans because the tail is so sensitive. Vegeta watched as Bulma's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth went slack as she called out.

Vegeta groan in appreciation at the wetness as his body shuddered. Nothing could be sweeter than the sensations running through his body right now. His hands roamed over her shoulders and middle, every inch of her skin did not go untouched as his tail increased its tempo. Roughly Bulma pulled Vegeta's face up to hers and kissed him fiercely, allowing her tongue to swirl with his as her hips moved in time with his motions. Her tail, having a mind of its own, encircled Vegeta's hard length and began to stroke him. Feeling him shudder, Bulma smiled and twisted her hips causing Vegeta to gasp.

With a devilish grin Vegeta replaced his tail with three fingers and ravished the apex of her legs relentlessly while allowing his thumb to manipulate her clitoris. Bulma cried out, flexing her muscles. She could feel her orgasm coming soon, and so could Vegeta. Their ki's started to spike, allowing both of them to grind harder onto each other. Bulma was panting heavily, her mouth resting on Vegeta's neck. Her teeth and gums ached to bite him, to drink his blood, to feel complete. _No. I can't, I won't._ "OH! Oh yes! Kami yes! MMM Vegeta! I- I- I'm going….to…." Bulma called. A second before Bulma came Vegeta drove his hard length into her, completing their union.

Her whole body tightened, even her toes curled, calling Vegeta's name as she tipped over in euphoria. The sensation of liquid euphoria spreading from her center was unexplainable; she could feel it coursing through her veins, spreading to every muscle and cell. Bulma's ki increased dramatically causing her muscles to compact and tighten, flexing from her orgasm sent Vegeta over the edge. Driving into her over and over he relished in the feeling of Bulma contracting around him. His own orgasm was approaching and he feeling of completing the bond overcame Vegeta. He drove in faster, clutching Bulma closer to him, digging his fingers into her sides. Vegeta's head hung to Bulma's side, when his body shook and his seed exploded into her he bit into the soft white flesh of her neck.

Bulma cried out in unsuspecting surprise and pleasure. Never did she think that Vegeta would actually want to be bonded to her. _I'm broken, he doesn't want me._ Over and over she chided that thought in her head until the realization of what he did set in. "Stop it! I don't want this" Bulma cried out. Vegeta was easily over come by Bulma because of her entire history going though her head. He snapped out of it when she pushed him roughly across the shower. "You son-of-a-bitch! How could you!" A look of pure fury spread across Bulma's face as she stared at him, shaking with anger and tears brimming. She stormed out of the shower leaving behind a very confused Saiyan.

For the remainder of the trip Bulma's history kept running through Vegeta's head. Her childhood, her parents, schooling, projects she had worked on, her parents, life on Earth before it had been destroyed, but the thing that disturbed Vegeta second the most were her past boyfriends. It was the same one from where her son stayed. The same one she had kissed. He must have been the father. It was confirmed in his eyes; his mate had bedded another male and had produced an offspring. White hot anger boiled through him, but he could not hate the child for he was part of his mate, he would accept any part of her, and he could not hate his mate because he finally understood and saw through her eyes what he had done to her. _By the Gods how she must hate me; but if she would only listen to reason._ He hadn't meant to do her harm; frankly he thought this is what she would have wanted. _Fucking female emotions, this is exactly why Saiyans don't have any use for them._ A notion that he was still trying to break through was a thick fog in her memory about 8 years ago. There was something she was blocking even in her subconscious. It was unnerving to say the least. The most disturbing thing were her memories of her times with Frezia, her private times. Vegeta vividly recalled Frezia abusing him in more than just the physical means. But the images that ran through his head were disturbing even for him.

Sighing Vegeta put on his Royal garb for the landing. Awethia was a trading planet, highly prized for its slavery selling. Surly there would be news of Frezia passing through, in need of supplies or if he wished to be rid of the child, if he was still alive. But Frezia was smart, he would know that the child would be a huge bargaining tool for the woman and wouldn't risk loosing his biggest playing chip. On the plus side, Awethia was essentially an aphrodisiac plant. The inhabitants are highly sexual creatures, and everything on the planet was instrumented to be used to enhance sexual pleasure. _I intent to use this planets unique makeup to my full advantage_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Preparing to enter Awethia atmosphere in 1 minute" chimed the computer system. Walking out of the bedroom Vegeta paused to listen, not that he needed the extra help hearing. He could easily hear Bulma throwing things around in her room and could literally hear the violent thoughts coursing through her mind, passing to him through their one-sided link. He walked up to her door and just stood there. It only took seconds but there was a distinctive snarl from the other side of the door, "Go away asshole!" complemented with a ki spike in warning.

A scowl crossed over Vegeta's face and he strolled into her room, "Woman, I will not be addressed like that. I am your Prince, but more importantly I am your mate! You will show me some respect!" Bulma was in full warrior garb and mode. "Respect this ass wipe!" Bulma shouted and flicked her middle finger at him "I don't give a shit what the fuck you are. You're no better than the bastard I have to call Master" Bulma further continued to chide him. In a flash Vegeta was upon her, hand around her neck, choking her air supply off. She didn't even struggle; she just hung in his grasp and looked at him with defiant eyes. "Don't…..you……ever…..compare…….me……to……Frezia" the menace in Vegeta's voice penetrated Bulma to the core. His eyes were cold as steel and the emotion behind it was true hate. "I can tolerate a lot from you, **my mate**, but that I will not. Remember it will to never let it slip from your tongue again woman or I will show you just how cruel I can be. You will behave yourself. Do you understand? You are my mate, MINE!" His grip slackened and Bulma sucked in a deep breath. She didn't have time to respond to Vegeta because he was already out the door. _I am no one's. Not even yours Vegeta and no matter what you do, it will never change._ She knew he would hear it, she knew that until she bit him she would not be able to hear his thoughts and the bond would not be complete.

When the computer announced that they had landed Bulma made her appearance at the loading dock. Sliding in and leaning against the wall glaring at Vegeta will all the menace she could muster. He chuckled, "I won't turn into stone woman, no matter how much you wish for it". He turned to look at her, "Now, come stand by my side, you are to do so as my mate." Unwillingly Bulma's body was pulled on a string toward him. When she was within reach his reach he wrapped is arm around her waist and pulled her roughly to his side. If it were possible Bulma's glare deepened. "And stop with those nasty thoughts, they are unbecoming of you", Vegeta chided. When Bulma opened her mouth to protest in outrage Vegeta slanted his mouth across her as the loading doors opened fully to the Royal family of Awethia.

Ok, so I know it took me FOREVER to get this chapter out. I'm sorry. I don't know how often I'll be able to update with my current school schedule, but I haven't giving up and I will continue with this story. Just hang in there with me…if you want to. Hehehehehe. What do you think? Suggestions? Comments?


End file.
